


What You Think About Me

by Paori



Category: Glee
Genre: F/F
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-28
Updated: 2015-09-28
Packaged: 2018-04-23 20:29:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 30,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4891087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paori/pseuds/Paori
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fic dans le futur (ne prend pas en compte la série à partir de la S4) !  Rachel a tout ce dont elle a toujours rêvé. Enfin presque, mais elle sait que ça ne va pas tarder... Le problème d'être la nouvelle étoile montante de la chanson, c'est que son agent veut à tout prix la forcer à prendre un assistant. Sauf que Rachel n'a pas prévu de se faire pouponner un jour dans sa vie...  * Faberry / Brittana*</p>
            </blockquote>





	What You Think About Me

**Author's Note:**

> Encore une story que je passe de mon compte FF à celui-ci pour la rendre téléchargeable à qui la veut =).  
> Attention, même si c'est un OS, il est costaud x).

**What You Think About Me**

Rachel Berry avait du mal à voir ce qu'elle pourrait demander de plus à cet instant de sa vie. À seulement 23 ans, elle avait été diplômée de NYADA avec les honneurs. Première de sa promotion, elle avait profité durant ses dernière années d'études d'un emploi du temps allégé lui permettant de jouer dans une comédie musicale Off-Broadway qui avait reçu un franc succès, et n'avait pas été transposée à Broadway qu'à cause des idéologies du metteur en scène. Et maintenant... Maintenant que Rachel avait reçu son diplôme et que la comédie musicale était presque finie, la jeune femme allait enfin pouvoir réaliser son rêve entièrement !

Rachel n'avait jamais douté qu'elle serait une talentueuse chanteuse New-yorkaise, même à l'époque du lycée quand elle avait dû subir les moqueries et les intimidations. Non, Rachel avait toujours été plus forte que ça. Elle avait gardé la tête haute à chaque fois qu'on lui avait jeté un slushy au visage. Elle avait regardé ses tourmenteurs dans les yeux quand ils lui avaient donné des surnoms dégradants. Et elle avait continué à chanter, malgré les tentatives de Mr Schuester pour ruiner sa carrière et les combats incessants nécessaires pour garder  _SES_  solos ! Et il fallait voir où ça l'avait menée... Elle avait reçu son diplôme seulement deux jours plus tôt, et elle se retrouvait déjà convoquée dans le bureau de son agent pour parler de sa carrière déjà bien amorcée.

John Smith, nom cliché s'il en est, l'avait repérée alors qu'elle venait tout juste d'entrer à NYADA. Une soirée un peu arrosée avec ses nouveaux camarades de classe et elle avait fini dans un Karaoké à chanter comme elle seule savait le faire. L'homme d'une quarantaine d'année n'était pas venu là pour le travail. Non, ce soir là, il avait juste promis à sa femme et son fils de les emmener au restaurant pour passer un peu de temps ensemble. Mais lorsqu'il avait vu les larmes sur les visages de la femme qui partageait sa vie depuis plus de quinze ans, il l'avait regardée dans les yeux, et elle avait hoché la tête en réponse. Après tout ce temps, ils n'avaient même plus besoin de mots pour se comprendre. Alors son regard s'était déplacé vers la petite brune sur l'estrade qui continuait de chanter  _Jar Of Heart_  et il s'était levé pour attendre qu'elle descende à la fin de sa chanson. Il mentirait s'il disait qu'il n'avait pas senti son cœur se gonfler la première fois qu'il avait entendu la voix de Rachel Berry. Et il mentirait aussi s'il prétendait ne pas avoir eu peur qu'elle refuse son offre, car cette fille anonyme était de loin la chanteuse la plus talentueuse qu'il ait rencontré en dix-huit ans de métier dans le milieu ! Une perle comme ça était rare et précieuse, le genre de fille qui vous assurait votre carrière jusqu'à la fin de vos jours... Alors il avait attendu... Il avait attendu et elle avait fini par rendre le micro avant de se diriger vers les quelques marches qui permettaient de descendre de l'estrade. Elle lui était littéralement tombée dans les bras, visiblement trop éméchée pour associer talons hauts et escaliers. Son rire alcoolique lui avait donné le sourire, cette fille avait quelque chose...

Il lui avait fallu un moment pour l'aider à se redresser et à tenir sur ses pieds, mais le sourire qu'elle lui avait offert à la fin l'avait empêché de s'énerver. Il se rappellerait toujours sa réaction quand il lui avait proposé de discuter autour d'un verre. Elle avait ri avant de lui tapoter l'épaule en lui disant qu'elle n'était pas intéressée par des hommes ayant l'âge de ses pères. Il lui avait souri et lui avait dit que ça tombait bien, qu'il était marié. Puis il lui avait tendu sa carte professionnelle en lui disant de l'appeler quand elle aurait dessaoulé. Et il était retourné à sa table sans même lui demander son nom.

Ça n'avait été qu'une semaine plus tard qu'il avait reçu un appel prometteur lui apprenant que la jeune fille aux talons hauts et à l'haleine Mojito s'appelait Rachel Berry, et qu'elle était très intéressée par son offre. Elle ne lui avait avoué que des années plus tard qu'elle n'avait pris autant de temps à le recontacter que parce qu'elle avait complètement oublié l'existence de sa carte en raison de son état d'ébriété avancé lors de leur première rencontre. Lorsque Rachel avait passé la porte de son bureau et qu'il l'avait vu sobre pour la première fois, il était tout de suite tombé sous le charme de la petite brune. Elle était sûre d'elle et bien plus intelligente que la majorité des chanteuses avec lesquelles il avait un jour travaillé. Ils avaient parlé contrats, idéologies et de toutes ces petites choses qui leur avaient permis de partir sur le bon pied par la suite. Elle avait insisté pour emmené le contrat qui les liait maintenant depuis 5 ans chez elle afin de l'étudier au calme avant de le signer et par ce simple fait, il l'avait tout de suite aimée.

Depuis tout ce temps, il avait appris à la connaître, il avait découvert qu'elle était capable de parler sans s'arrêter pendant des heures en utilisant un vocabulaire bien trop verbeux pour la majorité de ses pairs. Mais ça faisait partie de son charme, et il adorait le fait de pouvoir discuter politique et économie avec sa meilleure chanteuse. Il avait aussi découvert à ses dépends que la jeune femme était tenace quand elle était passionnée, et capable de se battre bec et ongles pour ce qu'elle voulait, quitte à se montrer blessante. Sa furie ne durait jamais, et elle finissait toujours par s'excuser, mais c'était ces détails qui l'empêcheraient d'entretenir des relations correctes avec son publiciste et tous les autres "pingouins qui lui traîneraient dans les pattes pendant ses rituels" comme elle les appelait. Car Rachel Berry devait bien être connue pour deux choses, sa ténacité qui la rendait extrêmement courageuse dans le travail à fournir pour atteindre ses objectifs et ses rituels. C'était grâce à ses rituels que Rachel avait réussi à arriver là où elle en était et elle aurait préféré mourir que d'y déroger. Que ce soit sa demi-heure de vélo elliptique qu'elle pratiquait depuis le lycée, ou ses entraînements de chant qui prenaient place jusque sous sa douche, la jeune femme refusait de gaspiller son temps et l'interrompre revenait à une tentative de suicide !

John en arrivait donc à la raison de cette réunion impromptue. Il soupira doucement en regardant la petite brune assise devant lui les bras croisés et le pied hyperactif. Il allait falloir qu'il commence à parler vite s'il ne voulait pas qu'elle s'énerve de perdre son temps... Il se redressa donc et s'adossa confortablement dans son fauteuil.

\- Rachel, tu dois te demander pourquoi je t'ai faite venir aujourd'hui...

\- C'est un euphémisme Mr Smith ! Et j'aimerais que vous en veniez au point de ce rendez-vous impromptu pour que je puisse retourner à la salle de danse avant d'oublier même comment faire des pointes ! Et je fais des pointes depuis l'âge de cinq ans au cas où vous l'auriez oublié !

Elle poussa un grognement irrité en serrant un peu plus ses bras croisés sur sa poitrine. Son agent se passa distraitement la main dans ses cheveux grisonnants en soupirant. "Trop-tard" se dit-il, Rachel était clairement en colère contre lui, elle ne l'appelait jamais par son nom de famille autrement, et elle le vouvoyait encore moins !

\- Bien, nous allons donc faire vite ! Comme tu le sais déjà, j'ai commencé à te chercher une nouvelle pièce dans laquelle jouer, et j'ai reçu plusieurs propositions intéressantes de spectacle pour Broadway te réclamant en rôle principal ou secondaire...

Il leva la main pour l'interrompre quand elle essaya d'ouvrir la bouche, offusquée.

\- J'ai déjà refusé les rôles secondaires, mais il reste encore plusieurs comédies musicales en lisse. Ce qui me fait arriver à la raison de notre entrevue. Dans les prochains mois, je vais te faire passer plusieurs scripts à lire, tu vas devoir te rendre à des auditions, le tout en terminant les dernières représentations de ton spectacle actuel. Tu sais que je ne suis pas le genre d'agent qui pouponne ses protégés, hors, tu vas avoir besoin de quelqu'un pour arranger ton emploi du temps et t'aider à optimiser ton temps pour garder le rythme.

\- Je n'ai pas besoin d'une nounou pour ça, je pense avoir prouvé ces dernières années que je suis tout à fait capable de gérer ma vie personnelle tout en répondant à mes obligations professionnelles !

\- Rachel, ces dernières années ne sont rien à côté de ce qui va t'attendre, et je ne te parle pas d'une baby-sitter ! J'ai déjà trouvé la perle rare pour devenir ton assistante, il ne reste plus qu'à la rencontrer et à voir si elle te convient. Je ne te dis pas de la garder avec toi jusqu'au bout, mais essaie au moins ! Si ça ne va pas, je te laisserais gérer la suite comme tu l'entendras... En plus, elle servira d'intermédiaire entre toi, ton publiciste, moi et toutes les autres personnes impliquées dans ta carrière

La petite brune prit un instant pour réfléchir avant de hocher la tête.

\- Bon d'accord... Je la rencontre quand ?

\- Ce soir. J'ai organisé un meeting avec elle après le spectacle. On se retrouvera à la salle de réunion du bureau.

\- Parfait ! Je peux caresser l'espoir de retourner à la salle de danse maintenant ?

\- Oui, file !

Après toutes ces années, John Smith n'arrivait toujours pas à retenir son sourire en la voyant sortir après une réflexion du genre. Il n'y avait vraiment personne d'autre que Rachel Berry pour réussir à utiliser des expressions comme "caresser l'espoir" de nos jours...

* * *

Rachel n'avait pas beaucoup réfléchi avant de sortir du bureau de John. Elle s'était dirigée automatiquement vers la salle de danse à quelques rues de là et s'était entraînée toute la matinée . Quand l'heure du repas était venue, elle s'était arrêtée au chinois en bas de chez elle avant de monter dans son appartement. Elle n'avait emménagé que la veille, et ses ustensiles de cuisine étaient encore enfouis dans les cartons... C'était John qui lui avait trouvé cet appartement, et avec ce qu'elle avait gagnée, en travaillant sur la comédie musicale  _Proof_ , elle était sûre de pouvoir payer son loyer pour les deux prochaines années. C'était l'intérêt d'avoir économisé son argent depuis le début.

La brunette tira un petit carton et l'installa devant un plus grand. Elle s'assit sur le premier et posa ses boites de chinois sur le deuxième. Elle ouvrit distraitement sa nourriture et commença à manger avec ses baguettes en regardant autour d'elle. L'appartement n'était pas très grand, mais ça lui suffisait amplement. Une petite cuisine toute équipée grâce aux généreux dons de ses pères, un salon rempli de carton y donnant vue dans lequel elle était, et trois portes fermées. La première menait à la salle de bain alors que les deux autres renfermaient des chambres. Rachel comprenait maintenant mieux pourquoi John avait insisté sur le fait que deux chambres était un minimum... Elle allait devoir supporter son assistante jour et nuit, et cette idée ne l'enchantait pas... Une fois son repas fini, Rachel se releva et jeta les boites vides dans la poubelle avant de se diriger vers la salle de bain. À peine la porte passée, elle retira ses vêtements de sport trempés de sueur en continuant de marcher jusqu'à la douche. Elle ouvrit le jet en chassant ses sous-vêtements du bout du pied, et entra dans la douche. Elle en ressortit quelques minutes plus tard, lavée de sa sueur et les cheveux mouillés. Sans réfléchir, elle attrapa une serviette qu'elle entoura autour de son corps avant de sortir de la salle de bain, poussant ses vêtements sales du pieds dans un coin. Ce n'était pas de sa faute si elle n'avait pas encore retrouvé le panier à linge sale dans tous ces cartons !

Quelques secondes plus tard, elle était debout dans sa chambre à fouiller dans un carton éventré, sur la tranche duquel on pouvait lire "vêtements". Elle chercha dedans un moment avant de trouver enfin un pantalon de yoga ainsi qu'un vieux débardeur. Elle les posa sur son lit avant de se tourner vers un deuxième cartons labellisé pareillement pour en sortir des sous-vêtements. Elle s'habilla rapidement et soupira avant de commencer à déballer le reste de ses vêtements pour remplir le placard. Il fallait bien commencer par quelque chose ! Une fois les deux énormes cartons vidés, elle les plia et les mis dans un coin du salon. Elle regarda autour d'elle, cherchant désespérément par où commencer avant de comprendre que le plus simple serait de prendre un carton au hasard et de le déballer avant de recommencer. Le premier qu'elle ouvrit contenait la première moitié de sa vaisselle et elle l'installa dans un placard de la cuisine. Le deuxième contenait les draps qu'elle alla ranger dans le placard de sa chambre avec ses vêtements. Le troisième comportait sa collection de chaussures qui trouva sa place dans le petit meuble près de la porte et sous son lit quand la place fut entièrement prise. Le quatrième protégeait la fin de la vaisselle qui partit rejoindre la première partie dans le placard de la cuisine. Dans le cinquième, elle trouva enfin son panier à linge sale ainsi que le reste de ses cosmétiques, la partie la plus importante ayant été rangée dans un "sac de survie". Rachel savait très bien qu'elle perdait toujours tout dans ses cartons, et elle n'avait pas eu envie de revivre son premier jour à NYADA quand elle avait passé plusieurs heures à chercher son gel douche désespérément avant d'emprunter celui de sa colocataire. Le temps de ranger ses crèmes pour le visage et autres baumes hydratants, elle eut tout juste assez de marge pour ranger son linge sale dans le panier avant de sortir en courant de son appartement. Elle prit le métro sur trois stations avant de déboucher devant le théâtre où sa pièce se jouait.

Si les autres acteurs se demandèrent ce qu'elle faisait en tenue de sport, il n'en laissèrent rien paraître. Rachel partit directement dans sa loge qu'elle partageait avec le deuxième rôle féminin et commença à se changer et à se maquiller. Heureusement pour elle, la séance du Mardi commençait toujours plus tôt et elle ne sortirait pas trop tard pour son meeting avec sa future assistante.

Lorsque le rideau se leva, Rachel oublia tout, et devint Mira, le rôle principale de  _Proof_  ! Elle dansa, chanta et joua comme si sa vie en dépendait. C'était toujours comme ça, elle jouait chaque soir comme si c'était le premier et le dernier. Lorsqu'un autre acteur oubliait son texte ou qu'un chanteur ratait une note, elle était toujours là pour le couvrir, si bien qu'elle était devenue la fille la plus appréciée du Cast. En repensant à son passé, Rachel trouvait ça ironique, c'était maintenant elle la plus populaire... En y réfléchissant, elle ne manquait jamais de se demander ce qu'avait bien pu devenir Quinn Fabray, la fille la plus populaire du Lycée et celle qui avait pris tant de plaisir à la torturer les premières années.

Elle n'était restée en contact avec personne, mais elle avait pu surveiller leur vie via Facebook. Artie venait de finir ses études de cinéma et avait tourné un petit clip amateur pour Mercedes qui continuait d'essayer de percer à LA. Sam était resté avec elle et avait embrassé la carrière de pompier au plus grand étonnement de Rachel. Kurt et Blaine avaient rompu depuis quelques années, apparemment Blaine aurait trompé la diva au masculin du Glee Club et avait décidé de partir vivre en Angleterre après la rupture. De son côté Kurt avait subi une période de dépression avant que David n'entre dans sa vie... Voir les photos de Dave Karofsky et Kurt Hummel en train de s'embrasser devant des décorations de Noël avait mis le sourire aux lèvres de Rachel, elle était heureuse pour eux deux, David avait évolué et il rendait visiblement Kurt beaucoup plus heureux que son ancien petit-ami ne l'avait fait. Sugar suivait elle des études pour devenir actrice et avait du redoubler quelques classes ce qui la laissait encore sur les bancs de l'école... Tina avait surpris tout le monde en devenant avocate. Sûrement le besoin de s'exprimer après avoir été trop longtemps ignorée pendant le Lycée... Mike et elle s'étaient mariés et il était devenu professeur de danse... Puck, avait réussi à étendre son entreprise de nettoyage de piscine et était maintenant le leader de la Californie dans le domaine ! Finn avait repris le garage de Burt Hummel et s'était marié à une fille que Rachel ne connaissait pas... Ça lui avait fait bizarre de voir que son amour de lycée l'avait oubliée et était déjà marié... Mais les personnes dont elle était la plus fière étaient sans conteste Santana et Brittany. Après tout ce que les deux filles avaient traversé, elles vivaient maintenant heureuses à New-York, et leur statut était récemment passé à fiancées. Santana avait fait des études pour devenir agent afin de s'occuper de la carrière de sa future femme qui n'avait jamais arrêté la danse. Il n'y avait qu'avec elles que Rachel était restée un minimum en contact, recevant régulièrement des MP de Brittany qui lui demandait comment elle allait, mais aucunes des trois n'avait entendu parler de Quinn Fabray depuis au moins trois ans... La dernière avait été Santana, à l'époque l'ancienne capitaine des cheerleaders était partie à Yale pour étudier la littérature et était déjà devenue l'une des filles les plus populaires du campus... Fin de l'histoire. Quinn Fabray resterait sûrement une énigme pour Rachel jusqu'à la fin de ses jours...

Mais à cet instant précis, plus rien ne comptait, car Rachel Berry recevait l'une de ses nombreuses standing ovation dont elle s'enivrait depuis 5 ans quand elle endossait le rôle de Mira tous les soirs. Après avoir salué le public plusieurs fois, la petite brune avait enfin pu s'écrouler lourdement sur sa chaise dans sa loge. Elle avait beau avoir plus d'énergie qu'une pile Duracell, passer sa matinée à danser et son après-midi à vider des cartons avant de tenir 2h30 à chanter et danser devant plus de cinq cent personnes était typiquement le genre de chose qui pouvait l'épuiser. Mais Rachel savait pertinemment qu'elle n'avait pas le temps de se reposer. Elle poussa ce qui ressemblait fortement à un mélange de grognements et de soupirs avant de se redresser pour se démaquiller, le buste légèrement penché vers son miroir. Emily, la fille qui partageait sa loge discuta rapidement avec elle alors qu'elles se changeaient, et Rachel l'enlaça avant de sortir en courant. Elle avait passé plus de temps que prévu dans sa loge à discuter, et maintenant, il y avait de grandes chances pour qu'elle soit en retard. Hors, Rachel Berry n'était JAMAIS en retard ! Heureusement pour elle, la salle de réunion ne se trouvait qu'à quelques rues de là et en joggant assez vite, elle devrait pouvoir arriver à l'heure. La jeune chanteuse tourna à droite sans ralentir le rythme et fut propulsée en arrière sur les fesses. Avait-elle percuté un panneau publicitaire ? Elle était pourtant certaine qu'il n'y en avait pas dans ce coin de la rue...

\- Je suis vraiment désolée... Est-ce que vous allez bien ?

Bon ok, Rachel ne connaissait pas encore de panneau capable de s'excuser...

\- Non, c'est moi, je suis en retard, je courais... C'était stupide de ma part.

\- Non non non, c'était vraiment de ma faute, je ne regardais pas où j'allais... Je suis vraiment désolée...

Rachel essuya ses genoux avant de relever les yeux pour voir la jeune femme blonde ramasser son sac avant de se relever elle aussi. Elle avait la tête baissée et Rachel ne pouvait pas voir son visage, mais elle était sûre de reconnaître cette silhouette... Et cette voix... La réalisation frappa la jeune chanteuse alors qu'elle se relevait sur ses pieds.

\- Oh mon Dieu ! Quinn ?

La jeune blonde releva la tête et il n'y eut plus aucun doute pour Rachel, en face d'elle, se trouvait Quinn Fabray, en chair et en os, visiblement toujours affublée d'une de ses traditionnelles robes du dimanche aux couleurs pastelles. La blonde ouvrit la bouche, les yeux exorbités dans une expression très Emma Pillsburry.

\- Rachel ?

\- En personne ! Ça faisait longtemps Quinn... Qu'est-ce que tu deviens ?

\- Oh mon Dieu Rachel... Je suis tellement désolée...

\- Je t'ai déjà dit que je courais, tu n'as pas à t'excuser...

\- Non... Je suis désolée de t'avoir insulté, de t'avoir donné des surnoms dégradants... Je suis désolée d'avoir ri quand tu te faisait slushier... Je suis désolée d'avoir dessiné des croquis pornographiques de toi dans les toilettes... Je suis désolée d'avoir tout fait pour que tu n'aies aucun ami... Je suis tellement désolée... Je sais que tu ne me pardonneras sûrement jamais... Mais il fallait que je m'excuse... Je... Je ne me le pardonnerais jamais Rachel...

Elle avait mis la main devant son visage pour retenir un sanglot alors que les larmes coulaient librement sur ses joues, un air horrifié sur le visage. La bouche de la petite brune s'était ouverte d'incrédulité. Elle venait de rentrer dans Quinn sur un trottoir de New-York, Quinn qui avait disparu depuis près de trois ans, et la blonde s'excusait en pleurant ? Non... Soit Rachel s'était prise un panneau publicitaire et était en train d'halluciner inconsciente sur le trottoir, soit l'enfer venait tout juste de geler ! La blonde poussa sa main de sa bouche et reprit en sanglotant.

\- Je suis en retard, je dois partir... Au revoir Rachel !

Sur ce, elle s'en était allée en courant dans la direction opposée de celle de Rachel. La brunette avait pris un instant pour comprendre ce qui venait de se passer avant de se retourner pour crier à Quinn d'au moins lui laisser son numéro de téléphone, mais la blonde n'était déjà plus visible, et la jeune chanteuse soupira avant de reprendre sa route en slalomant entre les passants.

Rachel arriva dans la salle à l'heure exacte de son rendez-vous, s'évitant un retard disgracieux. Il n'y avait que John dans la salle et la petite brune se posa à côté de lui sur une chaise.

\- John, tu sais ce que je pense de la ponctualité n'est-ce pas ? Pourquoi n'est-elle pas encore là ?

\- Calme-toi Rachel, elle vient d'arriver à New-York, elle a dû se perdre...

La brunette poussa un grognement de frustration avant de croiser ses bras sur sa poitrine.

\- Au fait, je ne lui ai pas dit pour qui elle allait travailler, je me disais que si elle ne te plaisait pas, je la donnerais à quelqu'un d'autre...

\- Pourquoi tu l'as choisie ? Elle est comment ?

\- Elle a ton âge Rachel, et je l'ai choisie parce qu'elle a un caractère très doux et compréhensif, elle ne se mettra pas en travers de ton chemin et supportera tes sautes d'humeur ce qui en soit est un exploit ! Elle s'appelle-

Mr Smith fût coupé par un léger coup donné à la porte. Il se redressa sur sa chaise, un sourire au lèvres.

\- Ah, la voilà ! Entrez !

La poignée de porte tourna et la porte s'ouvrit, laissant entrer une blonde échevelée et essoufflée dans la pièce.

\- Mesdemoiselles, laissez-moi faire les présentations...

John n'eut pas le temps de continuer sa phrase que déjà sa chanteuse phare regardait fixement sa future assistante en murmurant "Quinn Fabray...". En entendant son nom, la jeune blonde releva la tête, et croisa les yeux de la brune avant de murmurer à son tour "Rachel...". John les regarda tour à tour comme s'il était à un match de tennis avant de reprendre sa contenance et de claquer des mains, rapportant l'attention sur lui.

\- Et bien on va pouvoir passer les présentations !

* * *

Le côté bizarre de la situation n'avait échappé à personne et Rachel se demandait encore comment elle en était arrivée là en rentrant chez elle, une blonde atrocement silencieuse derrière elle. Elle avait promis à son agent d'essayer et puis, ça lui faisait une excuse pour passer du temps avec Quinn et essayer de résoudre le mystère qui se cachait derrière cette fille si particulière... Mais Quinn ne ressemblait pas à la fille que Rachel avait quitté en laissant l'Ohio derrière elle... La blonde derrière elle était silencieuse, introvertie, et tellement fébrile qu'elle en devenait stressante. Mais où était passée la Head Bitch en charge de McKinley High ? Rachel soupira en glissant la clef dans la serrure de son appartement. Elle poussa la porte ouverte et fit signe à Quinn d'entrer devant elle.

\- Je viens de déménager alors ne fais pas attention au bazar...

\- Mmh...

Sérieusement, si son vocabulaire s'arrêtait à des onomatopées et des excuses, Rachel allait vite finir par lui taper dessus jusqu'à ce qu'elle lui hurle dessus en l'appelant "Manhand" ! Cette Quinn était carrément plus flippante que l'ancienne !

\- La salle de bain est à droite, ma chambre en face, et la tienne à gauche... Tu peux t'installer, mais je vois que tu n'as pas de valise...

\- Non, mes affaires arriveront demain...

\- D'accord...

Un silence gêné s'installa entre elles et Rachel déplaça quelques cartons pour leur faire une place sur le canapé. Les deux jeunes filles s'assirent et la petite brune reprit la parole.

\- Je te chercherais le double des clefs demain matin... Je me lève tous les matins à 6h30 pour faire du vélo elliptique, à 7h30 je rentre dans la salle de bain, à 8h30 j'en sors pour prendre mon petit-déjeuner et à 9h je pars pour mes leçons de danse et de chant. Je ne rentre jamais avant 12h30 et je passe l'après midi de manière différente tous les jours avant de partir à ma représentation qui a lieu à 20h30 tous les jours sauf le mardi où elle est à 15h... Donc, il faudra que tu t'arranges pour me laisser la salle de bain ou la cuisine quand j'en ai besoin...

\- D'accord...

Le silence se réinstalla entre elles et ce fût Quinn qui le brisa cette fois-ci.

\- Tu veux que je prépare à manger ? Des lasagnes végétaliennes ?

\- Tu sais faire ça ?

Rachel était sous le choc à l'idée de Quinn cuisinant végétalien pour elle.

\- Oui... Je suis végétarienne maintenant...

\- Sérieusement ? Quinn Fabray, la plus grande mangeuse de bacon de l'Ohio végétarienne ?

\- J'ai changé...

Rachel s'était mise à rire à gorge déployée.

\- Je le vois bien ! Si on m'avait dit la moitié de ce que j'ai vu aujourd'hui il y a cinq ans, je pense que je serais littéralement morte de rire !

\- C'est un oui ? Je peux préparer le dîner ?

\- Si tu veux, mais il va falloir retrouver les plats et autres ustensiles de cuisine dans les cartons...

Quinn regarda autour d'elle avant de reporter son attention vers Rachel.

\- Dans ce cas, on devrait peut-être vider les cartons avant...

Après avoir passé un moment à attendre une réponse de Rachel, Quinn avait fini par se lever pour commencer à ranger, voyant que la petite brune n'était pas prête de lui en donner une. Une fois sa catatonie passée, la jeune chanteuse s'était levée et avait commencé à aider Quinn en silence.

À deux, vider les cartons prenait beaucoup moins de temps ! En deux heures, elles avaient finies, et le travail aurait été bien plus vite si Rachel n'avait pas insisté pour ranger ses DVD et CD par genre et ordre alphabétique. Quinn avait presque explosé de rire en voyant que Rachel avait réussi à déménager deux cartons de CD et trois de DVD, elle s'était alors dite que certaines choses ne changeraient décidément jamais, et avait regardé un instant la petite brune déballer les casseroles en souriant. Oui, Quinn avait changé, bien plus que Rachel ne pourrait jamais le deviner, et maintenant, elle était capable d'apprécier la présence de la petite brune sans élever de barrières entre-elles.

Il n'avait pas fallu longtemps à Quinn pour comprendre qu'elle ne trouverait jamais de quoi cuisiner quelque chose de présentable dans les placards ou le réfrigérateur de Rachel... Elle se retourna vers la petit brune en haussant un sourcil, sûrement la seule chose qu'elle avait gardé de son ancienne elle, avant de la questionner.

\- Rachel ? Ça t'arrive de manger ?

La jeune chanteuse regarde son ancienne Némésis et dut se retenir de sourire en voyant un flash de la Cheerio avec laquelle elle avait partagée trois ans dans la salle des chœurs.

\- Évidemment Quinn ! Quelle question ?

\- Et où caches-tu ta nourriture ?

Rachel fronça les sourcils avant de répondre avec un sourire innocent au visage.

\- Chez le traiteur chinois en bas de l'immeuble ?

\- Sérieusement ? Rachel Berry ne consomme que des produits à emporter ?

La brunette hocha la tête.

\- Mais ce n'est pas une alimentation saine ! Il faut penser à ta santé Rachel...

Il n'y avait aucun reproche dans la voix de Quinn, et la jeune chanteuse comprit tout de suite que Quinn s'inquiétait vraiment. Elle répondit alors presque avec honte.

\- C'est qu'avec le travail, j'ai rarement le temps de préparer à manger, ou le courage de cuisiner...

\- Pourquoi ? Ça ne te ressemble pas...

Rachel ne lui répondit pas. Elle ne pouvait pas dire à la blonde qu'elle détestait vivre seule et que l'idée de préparer un repas qui ne serait pas partagé lui nouait désagréablement le ventre... C'était pourtant une chose à laquelle elle aurait du s'habituer, ça allait faire quatre ans qu'elle n'avait plus eu de colocataire... Elle ne pouvait juste pas l'avouer à l'ancienne Cheerleader...

Voyant le malaise de sa nouvelle employeuse, Quinn soupira doucement avant de lui prendre la main pour changer de sujet.

\- Tu veux venir avec moi faire les courses ?

La petite brune la regarda un instant dans les yeux avant de hocher la tête et de se laisser tirer dehors par la blonde.

Il ne leur fallut que quelques minutes pour arriver au supermarché en bas de la rue. Quinn prit un caddie, sachant qu'il allait falloir remplir décemment tous les placards, et Rachel la suivit en silence, regardant sa main que la blonde avait lâchée quelques secondes plus tôt. Elle aurait du être dégoûtée par ce contact avec la fille qui l'avait torturée pendant des années... Pourtant, tout cela lui avait semblé juste et normal... En même temps, ce n'était pas nouveau que Rachel avait une étonnante capacité à pardonner, mais cela n'expliquait pas pour autant son envie de reprendre la main de Quinn dans la sienne... La blonde commença à se diriger vers le premier rayon en interrogeant la brunette à ses côtés.

\- Ça ne te gêne pas si je prends du lait ou des œufs ? Je n'ai jamais pu m'habituer au goût du lait de soja...

\- Non, prends ce que tu veux...

La brunette fronça les sourcils avant de fixer la blonde à côté d'elle.

\- Tu as déjà essayé le lait de soja ?

Quinn tendit son bras pour attraper deux briques de lait qu'elle mit dans son panier et reprit sa route avant de répondre distraitement.

\- Oui... Je voulais devenir végétalienne, mais je n'ai pas réussi...

Rachel ne pu retenir un petit cri et accéléra le rythme pour agripper la bar du caddie, en se penchant pour croiser le regard de la blonde.

\- Vraiment ?

Quinn hocha la tête et passa les bouteilles d'eau, l'une des rares choses que Rachel possédait déjà, pour se diriger vers le rayon pâtes.

\- Tu sais qu'il n'y a pas que le lait de soja ? Tu as déjà testé celui d'amande ?

\- Oui, ainsi que le lait de riz, d'avoine, de seigle, de quinoa, de noisette et même de chanvre ! Je ne considère pas que le lait de coco compte...

\- Ouah... Tu es calée, c'est rare...

Quinn lui lança un petit sourire.

\- Lequel tu préfères ? Pour la prochaine fois que je fais les courses...

\- Mmh... Je dirais le lait d'amande, même si je ne peux l'utiliser que dans la cuisine comme tous les autres... Je dois bien avouer que tout seuls ils sont imbuvables !

La blonde rit légèrement à la remarque en mettant un sachet de spaghettis, un de coquillettes, un de penne et une boite de pâte à lasagne dans le caddie. Continuant le long de l'allée elle répondit à Rachel.

\- Je suis contente d'apprendre que même ceux qui l'utilisent n'apprécient pas forcément le goût, je me sens moins seule... Tu peux prendre deux boites de tomates pelées et trois de sauce tomate ?

Rachel se pencha et prit les cinq conserves qu'elle posa dans le caddie alors que la blonde parcourait le rayon épices du regard, hésitant visiblement.

\- Prends ce que tu veux Quinn, c'est moi qui paye.

La blonde se retourna choquée vers la diva.

\- Il en est hors de question Rach-

\- Quinn ! Tu vas vivre chez moi, tu es MON employée, je paye la nourriture, fin de l'histoire ! En plus je gagne très bien ma vie, ça ne fera pas un gros trou dans mon budget...

Rachel n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de l'interrompre, après tout, elle avait raison non ?

\- Mais...

\- Il n'y a pas de "mais" ! C'est un ordre de ton employeur, je paye, tu fais à manger !

Un sourire presque sadique étira les lèvres de Rachel. Avec ça, Rachel s'assurait la coopération de la blonde ainsi que des repas maison tous les jours ! Elle était vraiment un génie !

\- Mmh... D'accord...

Quinn tendit la main et sortit un pot de basilique, un d'aneth, un d'ail, un de piment, un de curcuma, un de noix de muscade, ainsi qu'un sachet de thym accompagné d'autres épices dont Rachel n'eut pas le temps de lire les noms.

La suite des courses se fit presque en silence, une discussion légère évitant de rendre la chose inconfortable. Rachel regardait avec intérêt la blonde fouiller dans les rayons comme si elle savait exactement ce qu'elle cherchait. Entre-autre, elle ajouta au caddie un paquet de gnocchis, plusieurs sacs de fruits et légumes, quelques fromages pour elle, de la farine, du sucre, du café, du thé, plusieurs paquets de yaourt (dont certains au lait végétal pour Rachel), mais ce qui surprit le plus la petite brune, fut lorsque la blonde esquiva le rayon viande pour prendre plusieurs paquets de tempeh, de seitan, de tofu et autres galettes préparées typiquement végétariennes. Elle avait du mal à se faire à l'idée que Quinn Fabray ne mange plus de viande, et ne soit même pas restée bloquée dans le cliché du végétarien ne se nourrissant que de tofu ! Un fois tout ça dans le caddie, elle s'était tapée le front avant de faire demi-tour vers le rayon sec où elle avait pris quinoa et lentilles en plus d'une boite de haricots rouges. Visiblement, Quinn était très bien renseignée sur le régime végétarien et savait comment gérer son alimentation pour ne pas manquer de protéines ! La blonde se mit à réfléchir en comptant sur ses doigts, dans un geste que Rachel trouva particulièrement mignon, avant de se tourner vers elle.

\- Il ne reste qu'à prendre des algues et je pense que ce sera bon...

Elles partirent donc toutes les deux dans le bon rayon et pour récupérer un sachet de nori séché avant de se diriger vers les caisses. Arrivée là-bas, Quinn attrapa quatre grands sacs réutilisables qu'elle posa sur le tapis de caisse alors que Rachel commençait à vider le caddie. Quelques minutes plus tard, les deux jeunes femmes avaient fini de vider leur chariot alors que le caissier commençait à passer les articles. Rachel remarqua tout de suite la manière qu'il avait de regarder Quinn de haut en bas avec un sourire appréciateur comme si elle n'était qu'un vulgaire morceau de viande. Lorsque la blonde le remarqua à son tour elle se mit à se balancer d'un pied sur l'autre en regardant vers le bas. En se rendant compte de sa réaction, Rachel ne put s'empêcher de froncer les sourcils. Quinn devrait normalement déjà être en train de hurler sur le caissier, d'autant plus qu'il n'avait absolument rien de charmant physiquement.

Lorsque le jeune homme eut fini de passer leurs articles, il leur demanda si elles avaient la carte de fidélité du magasin, et Quinn, après avoir fouillé dans son sac, lui tendit la sienne. Le caissier, Marc d'après son badge, lui prit sa carte et l'observa tout en en bipant le code barre. Il la tendit à Quinn, mais lorsque celle-ci voulu la récupérer, il lui attrapa la main en même temps et se pencha vers elle pour lui chuchoter.

\- Une carte de New-Heaven... Tu es nouvelle à New-York ? Je pourrais peut-être te faire visiter la ville, et en échange, tu pourras me remercier...

Il avait dit la fin de sa phrase en déshabillant clairement la jeune fille du regard. Malgré le ton bas qu'avait pris Marc, Rachel n'avait pas raté une miette de ce qu'il avait dit et s'attendait clairement à voir la grande blonde lui mettre une gifle en l'insultant de tous les noms. Pourtant, Quinn se contenta de rougir en essayant de retirer son poignet de la main du caissier, clairement au bord de la panique et des larmes. Elle tirait encore et encore, et cet abruti ne semblait toujours pas comprendre. Rachel jeta la dernière conserve dans un sac et s'avança vers eux, de la fumé lui sortant presque des oreilles. Elle arracha la carte de fidélité des mains de Marc avant d'écraser ses deux mains sur le tapis roulant dans un bruit sourd, juste en face du jeune homme. Sa voix était basse et dangereuse, si bien qu'il lâcha la main de Quinn de surprise.

\- Vous allez tout de suite arrêter ça, et laisser mon amie tranquille ! Ce que vous faites porte un nom au regard de la loi, vous connaissez peut-être... Harcèlement sexuel, ça vous dit quelque chose ? Non parce que je suis certaine que ça parlera à votre manager,  _Marc_  ! Et qu'il sera  _ravi_  d'apprendre qu'un de ses employés s'y adonne sur ses clientes, risquant de les faire fuir et de détériorer l'image du magasin ! Qu'est-ce que vous en dites ? Je dois le faire appeler ou vous aller garder vos mains sur l'écran tactile de votre caisse et nous laisser payer ?

Quinn s'était instinctivement réfugiée derrière la jeune chanteuse qui, soyons honnête, aurait mit un terme à la vie de Marc si un regard avait pu tuer. Elle était furieuse, comment un salop pareil pouvait-il se comporter ainsi avec une femme ? Qui plus est Quinn Fabray ! Le caissier bredouilla des excuses en lui demande son moyen de paiement et en lui offrant dix pour-cent de réduction sur ses achats.

\- Carte bleue, merci.

Son ton était sec, mais Rachel refusait d'oublier les formules de politesse quoi qu'il arrive. Elle paya ses courses avant de prendre un énorme sac dans chacune de ses mains, bientôt imitée par Quinn. Après quelques pas, elle se retourna vers le caissier qui se tendit immédiatement en la voyant le regarder avec mépris.

\- Au plaisir de ne pas vous revoir !

Et sur ce, les deux jeunes femmes sortirent du magasin pour rentrer à leur appartement commun.

* * *

Quinn n'avait pas mis longtemps avant de commencer à cuisiner. Rachel en avait profité pour ranger les denrées que la blonde n'utiliserait pas immédiatement avant de s'asseoir sur un tabouret du bar qui reliait la cuisine au salon pour la regarder faire. Rachel était totalement hypnotisée par la vue. La blonde avait attaché ses cheveux courts en une queue de cheval brouillonne, bien loin de impeccable pony-tail des Cheerios, et s'activait à couper, mélanger, assaisonner et disposer sa préparation. En moins d'une heure, les lasagnes étaient prêtes à être mise au four alors que ce dernier sonnait pour indiquer la fin du préchauffage. Quinn enfila les gros gants de cuisine et empoigna la grille du four pour la remonter avant de poser le plat par dessus. Elle prit le minuteur en forme d'étoile de Rachel et le régla sur le temps de cuisson des lasagnes. Elle prit ensuite les différents ustensiles qu'elle avait utilisés et mit ceux qu'elle pouvait dans le lave-vaisselle avant de nettoyer les autres à la main. Elle les posa à égoutter à côté de l'évier avant de nettoyer le plan de travail avec une éponge humide et de s'essuyer les mains sur le torchon accroché au mur.

Pendant de ce temps, Rachel avait fini par sortir de sa transe pour mettre la table sur le bar et mettre un peu de musique en fond. Quinn sourit inconsciemment en reconnaissant la bande originale de  _Funny Girl_  avant de s'asseoir à côté de la Diva qui chantonnait déjà les paroles. La jeune blonde ferma les yeux alors que la voix de Rachel devenait plus forte, oubliant un instant sa vie. Elle était de retour dans l'auditorium du Lycée McKinley, assise au dernier rang à faire semblant de lire quand en fait elle n'avait d'yeux que pour la petite brune sur la scène... Oh oui, elle avait été stupide pendant le lycée, mais tout cela avait changé, ELLE avait changé... Du moins, elle l'espérait depuis l'accident... Le minuteur sonna, la sortant de sa rêverie et elle ouvrit le four en enfilant les gants. Après avoir vérifié la cuisson, elle sortit le plat et éteignit le four. Elle posa les lasagnes sur la table et les coupa en huit, elle en avait fait assez pour qu'il en reste si elle n'avait pas le temps de cuisiner le lendemain... Elle attrapa une spatule, et glissa une part dans l'assiette que Rachel lui tendait. La brunette reposa son assiette devant elle avant d'attraper celle de Quinn et de la lui tendre pour l'aider à se servir.

Rachel ne mit pas beaucoup de temps avant de glisser la première fourchette de lasagnes dans sa bouche, après sa journée, elle était littéralement affamée et son ventre devait bien gargouiller depuis une demi-heure ! Elle ferma les yeux en sentant ses papilles gustatives s'éveiller au contact de la nourriture que lui avait préparée Quinn, c'était bon... Non, c'était excellent, parfait ! La petite brune ne put retenir un gémissement de plaisir, que Quinn ne rata pas et qui ne manqua pas de lui mettre le feu aux joues, en mâchant sa première bouchée.

\- Oh God... Quinn ! C'est divin !

\- Merci...

La blonde s'était mise à rougir de plus belle alors que Rachel reprenait une bouchée en gémissant un peu plus fort.

\- Sérieusement, je suis un génie !

L'ancienne Cheerleader souleva un sourcil interrogateur en direction de la petite chanteuse.

\- J'ai réussi à te convaincre de ne pas payer la nourriture en échange du fait que tu cuisines tous les jours...

Quinn hocha doucement la tête, ne voyant pas encore où Rachel voulait en venir.

\- Ce qui veut dire que tant que tu seras mon assistante, j'aurais le droit à de succulent repas dignes d'un chef étoilé !

Cette fois-ci, la blonde ne réussit pas à tenir et se cacha le visage dans ses mains, rougissant jusqu'aux oreilles. Rachel la regarda en souriant, continuant de s'extasier à chaque nouvelle bouchée de lasagnes avant d'attraper le poignet de la blonde pour dégager son visage.

\- Pourquoi tu gâches ce talent en devenant l'assistante d'une chanteuse de Broadway dont la carrière a à peine démarré ?

Quinn regarda la brunette en face d'elle un instant, réfléchissant à sa réponse, elle n'y avait jamais vraiment pensé...

\- Je pense que cuisiner est un loisir plus qu'autre chose pour moi... J'aurais peur de m'en dégoûter si je le faisais à longueur de journée...

\- Ça me semble logique... Mais pourquoi assistante ?

\- Je... Je ne sais pas !

Oh que si, Quinn savait très bien pourquoi elle avait voulu devenir assistante de star, elle y avait longuement songé avant de se lancer, mais elle ne pouvait tout simplement pas le dire à Rachel... La brunette hocha la tête et recommença à manger avec plaisir. Finalement, avoir Quinn Fabray chez elle n'était peut-être pas une si mauvais chose...

* * *

Le réveil de Rachel sonna comme tous les matins à 6h30. D'un mouvement rapide, elle l'éteignit et sauta du lit, direction son vélo elliptique dans le salon. Après une heure passée à suer sur la machine, elle en descendit à 7h30 en entendant son portable sonner. Elle éteignit la sonnerie de rappel, posa son portable sur la table du bar et se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Une fois la porte fermée derrière elle du bout du pied, elle commença à enlever ses vêtements en marchant, les jetant dans la panière au passage. Moins d'une minute plus tard, elle chantait sous la douche comme à son habitude, faisant partir toute trace de sueur à l'aide de son savon non-testé sur les animaux. Elle avait attaché ses cheveux pour ne pas les mouiller, et n'eut donc pas à les essuyer en sortant de la douche. Elle appliqua plusieurs crèmes sur son visage après s'être séchée et s'enroula dans sa serviette pour aller s'habiller dans sa chambre comme d'habitude. Elle avait fait beaucoup de choses "comme d'habitude" ce matin. Pourtant, une chose changea dans sa routine, et elle ne s'en rendit compte qu'en sortant de la salle de bain. À peine la porte passée, elle sentit l'odeur des pancakes lui chatouiller les narines et tourna la tête en direction de la cuisine pour rencontrer les yeux noisettes d'une Quinn Fabray particulièrement surprise, figée une poêle à la main, et une louche de pâte jaune prête à y être versée dans l'autre. Rachel se perdit une demi-seconde dans la contemplation de la blonde avant de sursauter de surprise, son cerveau enregistrant enfin les informations. Elle était nue sous une minuscule serviette devant Quinn Fabray ! Serviette qui commençait à glisser dangereusement. La petite brunette resserra la serviette autour de son corps et courut vers sa chambre en la maintenant en place, le tout en criant à la blonde.

\- Oh mon Dieu Quinn ! J'avais complètement oublié que tu étais là !

L'ancienne Cheerios n'eut même pas le temps de réagir que déjà la porte de la chambre de Rachel claquait derrière elle.

Quinn n'avait pas pris la chose avec autant de panique que Rachel. Elle mentirait si elle disait qu'elle n'avait pas prévu, voire espérer, qu'une situation comme celle-là se produise, mais elle ne s'était pas attendue à ce que cela se passe le lendemain de son arrivée ! Elle reposa la poêle et la louche pour se passer une main dans les cheveux en essayant de reprendre son souffle. Toute sa scolarité à McKinley, elle avait essayé d'oublier la longueur de jambes de Rachel et d'éviter de les fixer toute la journée. Chose qui s'était révélée difficile connaissant l'affection de la diva pour les mini-jupes à carreaux dans sa jeunesse. Et là... Là, la serviette avait laissé bien peu de place à son imagination... Quinn voyait encore ces longues jambes halées nues... La serviette blanche contrastant parfaitement avec la peau mate de Rachel... L'orée de ses seins parfaitement visi- Quinn se mit une légère claque sur le front, ce n'était pas le moment de penser à ça ! Il lui restait des pancakes à cuire !

Elle retourna à ses fourneaux mais ne réussit pas à totalement éloigner son esprit de la petite brune dans la pièce d'à côté... Elle ne se mentait plus depuis qu'elle était entrée à Yale et qu'un sentiment de vide oppressant l'avait submergée. Il ne lui avait pas fallu longtemps pour se l'avouer, les signes étaient visibles à des kilomètres à la ronde et elle se demandait encore comment elle avait pu faire illusion auprès des autres membres du Glee Club. Elle aimait Rachel Berry, depuis le tout premier jour où elle l'avait vue, ses yeux ne l'avaient plus lâchée, et elle l'avait détestée pour ça. Elle avait essayé de restreindre ses sentiments en en faisant la cible numéro un du Lycée... Et pourtant, elle ne l'en avait remarquée que plus, et jour après jour, une enseigne lumineuse clignotante s'était installée dans sa tête, une flèche pointant vers elle "Raide dingue de Rachel Berry". Car dans sa tête, Quinn ne l'avait jamais appelée Manhands ou Traisur tail, ça avait toujours été Rachel ou Rach... Elle n'avait juste jamais trouvé le courage de le dire à voix haute...

Rachel rentra dans le salon, cette fois-ci complètement habillée, au moment où Quinn versait la dernière louche de pâte dans sa poêle. La petite brunette passa derrière elle pour se verser une tasse du café chaud que la blonde avait préparée quelques minutes plus tôt, et retourna s'asseoir au bar en la regardant retourner le pancake. Une fois ce dernier bien cuit des deux côtés, Quinn le fit glisser dans le grand plat où une dizaine d'autres se trouvaient déjà, et le posa sur le bar avant de se retourner pour attraper deux assiettes et des couverts. Rachel reposa sa tasse et fouilla dans la cuisine pour retrouver la confiture et le sirop d'érable achetés la veille et les poser à côté du plat. Quinn posa une assiette en face de chacune d'elles, avant de partir se chercher une tasse de thé vert. C'est elle qui lança la conversation en s'asseyant.

\- J'ai trouvé une brique de lait d'amande alors je me suis dite que je pourrai tester de faire des pancakes... Je ne peux pas garantir le goût par contre, c'est la première fois que je les fais végétaliens...

\- Après avoir eut un orgasme gustatif en mangeant tes lasagnes, je te fais une confiance aveugle Quinn !

La blonde rougit, et mit cinq pancakes dans chaque assiette. Rachel n'attendit pas une seconde avant de commencer à faire couler le sirop d'érable dessus et d'en couper un morceau. Une nouvelle fois, Quinn fût récompensée d'un gémissement bruyant qui lui mit le rouge aux joues.

\- Quinn, si ce n'est pas à ton goût, je peux t'assurer que rien ne partira à la poubelle !

L'ancienne Cheerleader lui sourit et commença à se couper un morceau après l'avoir tartiné de confiture, elle gardait le sirop d'érable pour la fin. Un sourire étira ses lèvres après la première bouchée et Rachel lui lança un petit sourire calculateur.

\- Alors ? Le lait d'amande ?

\- Pas si mal que ça en fait... Je pourrais presque m'y habituer !

Rachel retint un grognement de frustration, elle n'allait pas la convertir aujourd'hui... Mais à vivre avec elle, elle finirait bien par l'avoir à l'usure !

\- Tu fais quoi aujourd'hui Quinn ?

\- Mmh... Je ne commence à travailler que demain d'après mon contrat... Je vais aller chercher mes valises à la consigne de la gare ce matin je pense... Et je passerai le reste de la journée à déballer...

\- Rien ce soir ?

\- Non pourquoi ?

\- Viens me voir chanter !

\- Je... Euh...

\- Quinn ! Tu es mon assistante, tu dois avoir vu ma pièce au moins une fois ! Et il faut que je te présente à tout le monde pour que tu puisses passer dans les coulisses sans problèmes dans les mois à venir !

\- D'accord...

Quinn avait pris une voix résignée, elle avait peur d'être trop fatiguée pour profiter réellement du talent de sa colocataire...

\- Ça parle de quoi ?

Rachel lui lança un petit sourire avant de lui répondre.

\- Tu verras bien ! La seule chose que tu dois savoir c'est que j'ai le rôle principal !

Son sourire s'était agrandi en disant ça, et Quinn n'avait pu s'empêcher de lui sourire à son tour, décidément, Rachel Berry ne changerait jamais...

\- Bon, je vais appeler le théâtre pour qu'ils réservent une place VIP à mon nom... Tu n'auras qu'à dire que tu récupères l'invitation de Rachel Berry au guichet...

Après un dernier sourire, échangé, les deux filles commencèrent à ranger la cuisine et la petite brune tendit son jeu de clefs à la jeune blonde avant de se séparer, Rachel filant à la salle de danse alors que Quinn profitait enfin de la salle de bain.

* * *

Il n'avait pas fallu beaucoup de temps à Quinn pour récupérer ses valises, pourtant, la matinée était déjà passée quand elle rentra à l'appartement, si bien qu'elle fut accueillie par une Rachel Berry ronchon allongée sur le canapé. En entendant les clefs tourner dans la serrure, la petite brune s'était redressée pour râler qu'elle avait faim, mais en voyant Quinn se débattre avec deux gros sacs, et une valise, elle avait soupiré et s'était levée pour l'aider. Lui prenant la valise des mains, Rachel lui posa la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres.

\- C'est tout ce que tu as ?

Car elle se souvenait très bien avoir eu besoin d'un camion de déménagement entier pour s'installer dans cet appartement !

\- Oui, la majorité de mes affaires sont restées chez ma mère à Lima...

Rachel hocha la tête et tira la valise jusque dans la chambre de la blonde.

\- Je changerai les draps tout à l'heure pour te rendre les tiens...

\- C'est bon Quinn, ça ne presse pas...

Il avait bien fallu que la blonde dorme dans des draps la veille, et son petit sac à main n'avait pu contenir que ses cosmétiques et ses vêtements de rechange... La petite brune claqua des mains.

\- Bon ! Chinois ?

\- Non, il reste des lasagnes Rachel...

\- Vraiment ?

Les yeux de la jeune Diva s'étaient mis à briller en pensant aux délicieuses lasagnes de la veille.

\- Oui, je me doutais que je n'aurai pas le temps de cuisiner ce midi...

\- Yay !

Rachel avait sautillé, dans une attitude faisant étrangement penser à Brittany, avant de se précipiter hors de la chambre pour mettre la table. Quinn l'avait suivie en souriant, prête à réchauffer les restes...

Rachel mangeait avec entrain en expliquant à la blonde en face d'elle comment elle avait rencontré John Smith et comment leur collaboration avait si bien fonctionné. Quinn souriait en l'écoutant partir dans ces discours interminables qui la caractérisaient si bien, mais lorsque Rachel eut fini, le silence tomba sur la table. Aucunes des deux ne voyant comment continuer la discussion. Finalement, ce fut Quinn qui intervint.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux manger ce soir ? Je le préparerai avant de partir au spectacle.

\- Non Quinn, pour ta première présence à ma représentation, on va au restaurant ! Il faut fêter ça, et il y a ce petit Italien Vegan-Friendly qui vient juste d'ouvrir à côté du théâtre et que je meurs d'envie d'essayer.

Quinn se mit à rire et Rachel fronça les sourcils avant d'avouer.

\- Bon d'accord, c'est juste que je veux vraiment l'essayer...

La moue boudeuse qui suivit était tellement mignonne que Quinn eut du mal à se retenir de la prendre dans ses bras... Et elle sentait que le geste aurait paru louche à sa nouvelle colocataire... Après tout, elle avait passé des années à lui crier de ne pas la toucher...

* * *

Quinn avait eu du mal à choisir sa robe pour le théâtre. C'était la première fois qu'elle allait à un musical et elle ne voulait pas faire tâche... Elle avait finalement choisi l'une de ses rares robes noirs, légère et courte qui pouvait passer partout qu'elle avait accompagné de talons hauts et d'un sac rouge. Elle n'avait pas eu beaucoup de choix pour les accessoires, il faudrait qu'elle fasse les boutiques et demande à sa mère de lui envoyer ses affaires... Elle n'avait pas eu besoin de tout ça pendant ses trois dernières années à vivre en ermite dans sa chambre universitaire...

Et maintenant, elle observait l'immense théâtre devant elle sur lequel s'affichait  _Proof_  en lettres lumineuses. Après avoir pris une profonde inspiration, elle s'avança vers la courte queue devant le guichet. Il fallut moins d'un quart d'heure pour que son tour vienne. La jeune femme qui vendait les tickets lui sourit et Quinn se pencha pour mieux l'entendre.

\- Bonjour, que puis-je faire pour vous ?

\- Bonjour, je viens retirer une invitation de Mlle Rachel Berry.

La guichetière attrapa une enveloppe et regarda dedans avant de reporter son attention sur la magnifique blonde devant elle.

\- Vous pouvez me donner votre nom s'il vous plaît ?

\- Euh oui... Quinn Fabray.

\- Parfait, c'est bien ça, voici votre invitation Mlle Fabray ainsi qu'un pass pour les coulisses. Vous pourrez y accéder en passant le vigile à droite de la scène. La loge de Mlle Berry sera au fond du couloir à votre droite, elle vous a même fait un plan.

Quinn bredouilla des remerciements en analysant le petit plan au stylo bille, dessiné à l'arrière d'un tract pour la pièce. On pouvait y voir le couloir, avec différentes portes, chacune accompagnée d'un nom, et en haut à droite, en rouge, se trouvait Rachel Berry signé d'une étoile. En dessous, en noir, Quinn lut Emily. Même la Diva du Glee Club avait appris à partager sa loge...

\- Bon spectacle !

La voix de la guichetière sortit Quinn de sa rêverie, elle lui sourit avant de lui répondre.

\- Merci, bonne soirée.

Sur ce, la jeune blonde se dirigea vers l'entrée. Elle avait une bonne demi-heure d'avance, mais ça ne la gênait pas... Une ouvreuse lui prit son billet avant de l'accompagner à son siège, au milieu du premier rang. En s'asseyant, elle se dit que c'était bien quelque chose de très Rachel Berry de vouloir ses invités à cette place pour mieux l'admirer...

La salle était presque vide, et Quinn en profita pour la scanner. Elle vit le vigile, un grand brun avec un blouson noir, les bras croisés sur son torse, à droite comme on le lui avait indiqué. Pendant un instant, elle hésita à aller voir Rachel dans la loge, mais décida de rester à sa place pour ne pas déranger la brunette pendant sa préparation. Son attention se redirigea alors sur la scène. Le décors faisait penser à un quartier défavorisé aussi peu fréquentable que Lima Heigh Adjacent. Cela lui fit penser à Santana qui prétendait toujours venir de là-bas alors qu'elle habitait à deux maisons de Quinn dans le quartier le plus riche de Lima et cela lui mit le sourire aux lèvres... Elle se demandait ce qu'était devenue sa meilleure amie... Elle n'avait jamais osé la recontacter depuis l'accident, elle avait trop peur que Santana la renie maintenant qu'elle était incapable de se comporter en Bitch... Et l'incertitude était préférable au rejet... Elle se demandait si Brittany vivait toujours avec elle, sa deuxième meilleure amie avait toujours fait croire aux autres qu'elle était un peu stupide, même si Quinn préférait le mot innocente, mais la blonde savait que Brittany cachait son jeu. Il n'y avait qu'avec elle et Santana qu'elle se dévoilait vraiment... Brittany n'était pas née à Lima comme les deux autres, elle avait grandi dans le Colorado avant de déménager en fin de primaire. Il lui avait fallu du temps pour leur faire confiance et leur expliquer qu'elle était surdouée, et que les autres enfants l'avaient maltraitée pour ça... Alors elle avait joué la comédie pour ne pas revivre ça, et Santana et Quinn l'avaient aidée... Personne ne semblait remarquer que Brittany, malgré sa réputation d'idiote, n'avait jamais redoublé une seule classe. Bien sûr, elle avait toujours gardé ses notes à peine au dessus de la moyenne, mais elle avait été la seule Cheerleader avec San et Quinn à ne pas être exclue de l'équipe quand Mr Schuester avait fait barrage à toutes les filles ayant des notes insuffisantes ! Brittany n'était jamais tombée enceinte ELLE, alors qu'elle avait couché avec bien plus de garçons que Quinn ! Les gens pouvaient vraiment être aveugles quand ils le voulaient...

La salle fut soudain plongée dans le noir, et Quinn reporta son attention sur la scène, où une silhouette se mettait en place, juste en face d'elle. Lorsqu'un projecteur unique illumina une Rachel Berry pieds nus en robe boueuse, la petite brunette lui sourit avant de prendre un air paniqué et de commencer à chanter au parcourant la scène comme si elle cherchait à s'en échapper. La blonde était hypnotisée par la performance de la jeune chanteuse, Rachel s'était encore améliorée depuis le Lycée, et elle semblait ne faire qu'un avec son personnage. Quinn avait du mal à la lâcher du regard, même quand un groupe de garçons arriva sur scène et lui courut après jusqu'à la faire fuir derrière le rideau...

 _Proof_  racontait l'histoire de Mira, une jeune femme des quartiers défavorisés ayant fait l'erreur de travailler pour un groupe de dealers. En rencontrant Eric, le bel étudiant, Mira avait décidé d'arrêter tout et de le suivre dans l'espoir d'une vie meilleure, mais les dealers mécontents les avaient traqués avant de tuer Eric. Ils avaient ensuite maquillé leur crime pour faire de Mira la coupable idéale. Rendue folle de chagrin, la jeune femme s'était laissée arrêter et était devenue une meurtrière sans cœur aux yeux de tous sauf de Julie, la sœur cadette d'Eric, qui convaincue de son innocence avait décidé de l'aider. À partir de ce moment, toutes les scènes de Rachel s'étaient passées derrière la grille du parloir, où, avec Julie, elle avait travaillé à démontrer la fausseté des preuves retenues contre elle, rencontrant parfois dans sa folie le fantôme d'Eric. Finalement, Julie avait réussi à faire sortir Mira de prison, mais cette dernière, transformée, avait choisi de rendre justice elle-même, et dans une dernière chanson nommée  _Your own Criminal_ , finissait par tuer les quatre dealers avant d'être arrêtée par la police, recouverte de leur sang, à genoux au dessus du corps de leur chef.

Quinn admirait le choix du titre, ici, proof signifiait aussi bien preuve (pour celles retenues contre Mira), qu'épreuve (pour la vie entière de l'héroïne), que démonstration (pour celle de force dont Mira faisait preuve pour se venger), qu'imperméable (pour la fin, où Mira se montrait imperméable à toute émotion). Cette comédie musicale était tout simplement fantastique, et Rachel avait réussi à faire ressortir toutes les facettes de Mira à la perfection, la rendant faible au début de la pièce, puis amoureuse à l'arrivée d'Eric, effrayée pendant leur fuite, désespérée à la mort de son amant, déterminée à la recherche de preuves et enfin folle durant ses meurtres... Rachel avait su rendre ce personnage à la fois terrifiant et attachant...

En venant saluer avec les autres acteurs, chanteurs et danseurs, Rachel avait réussi à accrocher le regard de Quinn, en même temps ça n'avait pas été difficile, la jeune blonde ne l'avait pas lâchée des yeux, pas une seconde. Et Rachel avait elle-même choisi son siège afin d'être sûre de la retrouver rapidement dans la salle. Elle fit un clin d'œil à la blonde et lui fit signe de la tête d'aller dans les coulisses.

Quinn attendit que Rachel et tous les autres aient disparu de la scène pour se lever et se diriger vers le vigile qui n'avait pas bougé depuis le début de la représentation. L'homme la regarda de haut alors qu'elle fouillait dans son sac à la recherche de son pass. Elle le trouva finalement, et le tendit à l'homme qui se pencha pour l'observer d'un air suspicieux. Il n'eut néanmoins pas le temps de faire de scène, déjà une petite boule de nerf brune lui sautait littéralement dans le dos pour passer sa tête par-dessus son épaule.

\- C'est bon Steeve, elle est avec moi !

\- Si elle est avec toi ma puce, il n'y a pas de problème !

Le vigile avait légèrement tourné la tête pour faire un clin d'œil à la petite Diva accrochée à son dos comme un lémurien. Il commençait à avoir l'habitude après toutes ces années, et il adorait le caractère franc de Rachel. La jeune fille se décrocha de lui, et sortit juste assez pour attraper la main de la charmante blonde devant lui.

\- Alors ? Tu t'es enfin décidée à rompre avec le célibat ? En tout cas jolie prise Rach, ta petite-amie est vraiment mignonne !

En l'entendant dire ça, les deux jeunes filles avaient viré au rouge pivoine. Quinn se disant "si seulement...".

\- Steeve !

La petite brune envoya un coup de coude dans les flancs du grand brun.

\- Quoi ?

\- C'est mon assistante ! Pas ma petite-amie !

\- Tu m'as l'air bien proche de ton assistante toi, j'en connais peu qui les tiennent par la main...

\- Quinn est une amie du Lycée !

\- Si tu le dis...

Quinn avait rougi furieusement, Rachel venait de dire qu'elle était une amie... Comme dans AMIE ! La Diva grogna à la réponse de Steeve et se retourna furieusement en entraînant la blonde avec elle. Le vigile se mit à rire dans son coin avant de se dire à voix basse en les regardant partir.

\- Amies hein ? Rach... Je parie 50$ qu'elle finit dans ton lit avant la fin de l'année ma chérie...

Rachel continua à tirer Quinn le long du couloir jusqu'à ce que celle-ci accélère le rythme pour se retrouver à côté d'elle.

\- Votre vigile est... Particulier...

\- Oh Steeve ? Il n'est pas méchant, et il est gay comme un pinson ! C'est un très bon ami à moi... Même si des fois il dit n'importe quoi...

\- Il a eu l'air d'insinuer que tu...

\- Es lesbienne ? Oui... Je le suis...

Rachel s'était retournée pour faire face à Quinn juste devant la porte de sa loge.

\- Mais... Finn ?

\- Quinn, ne me fais pas croire que tu ne t'étais pas rendue compte que je sortais avec lui pour éviter les slushies tout comme tu le faisais avant moi pour asseoir ta popularité !

Quinn resta sans voix devant ça, et la petite Diva ouvrit la porte en continuant.

\- Finn n'a jamais été un bon petit-ami, il ne s'intéressait qu'à lui, ne prenait jamais ma défense, m'a trompée avec toi... Il m'a fait manger de la viande en me disant que c'était un substitut bon sang ! Oh, et pour Noël... Je ne sais pas si tu as entendu parlé du cochon à engraisser qu'il m'a offert en plus d'une étoile à SON nom ! Sans parler du fait qu'il a Outé Santana devant toute l'école et traité Kurt d'une manière horrible pour sa sexualité... J'étais bi au lycée, après Finn, je suis devenue irrémédiablement lesbienne ! Ou plutôt, j'ai compris que je l'étais sûrement depuis toujours...

\- Je vois... Je ne pensais pas que tu avais autant de rancœur contre lui...

\- Tout le monde le considérait comme un héros Quinn, alors qu'au fond, il était bien pire que Noah...

Rachel soupira et entra dans la pièce.

\- Hey Emily, il faut que je te présente mon assistante, Quinn !

Emily, une fille de taille moyenne aux cheveux roux flamboyants arriva devant Quinn et lui tendit la main. Quinn la serra sans hésiter en lui souriant.

\- Quinn, voici Emily qui joue le rôle de Julie dans la pièce comme tu as pu le voir tout à l'heure...

\- Enchantée.

\- De même.

La rousse se retourna vers Rachel et commença à lui parler de Quinn sans même baisser la voix.

\- Rach, dis-moi que tu ne couches pas avec !

\- Euh... Non pourquoi ?

\- Maintenant, dis-moi qu'elle est gay parce que c'est tout à fait mon type !

Emily avait commencé à regarder la blonde de haut en bas, en se léchant les lèvres ce qui la mit particulièrement mal à l'aise.

\- Euh... Je ne sais p-

\- Ok !

La grande rousse se retourna cette fois-ci vers Quinn et lui adressa la parole pour la première fois depuis les formules de politesse.

\- Visiblement Rach a oublié son devoir, donc je vais m'en charger ! T'es quoi ? Hétéro ? Bi ? Lesb ?

\- Je euh...

Quinn ne semblait pas capable de trouver ses mots, et c'est Rachel, qui se démaquillait jusque là, qui se décida à intervenir.

\- Quelle que soit sa réponse elle ne jouera pas dans ta catégorie ! Elle a été présidente du club d'abstinence pendant ses trois dernières années de Lycée et vient d'une famille catholique particulièrement pratiquante qui interdit le sexe avant le mariage !

Bien entendu, Rachel avait volontairement omis de préciser que Quinn avait laissé son poste au club d'abstinence durant les neufs mois de sa grossesse ayant résulté d'une soirée un peu trop arrosée en compagnie d'un juif un peu trop entreprenant, et que par la suite elle avait été mise à la porte de sa dite famille avant que sa mère ne se décide à plaquer son père (enfin!). En fait, Rachel ne savait absolument pas si son ancienne camarade de classe pratiquait encore sa religion, l'abstinence ou l'hétérosexualité ! De ce qu'elle en savait, Quinn aurait très bien pu être une dominatrice reconnue dans le milieu du cuir et des jeux sexuels punitifs cachée sous une robe à fleurs ! Bon d'accord, elle doutait trèèèès fortement de cette théorie, mais tout de même, elle ne savait rien de Quinn Fabray depuis trois ans !

\- Aouch ! Une si belle fille gâchée à grand coup d'abstinence... Tu me brises le cœur Rach ! Tout comme le jour où tu as refusé de recoucher avec moi...

\- Emily !

La petite Diva semblait paniquée à l'idée que Quinn entende parler de ça, même si elle ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi...

\- C'était il y a des années, et je n'aurais même jamais couché avec toi la première fois si tu ne m'avait pas fait enchaîner les shots pour profiter de moi !

\- Ça confirme juste que j'avais bien fait de te faire boire !

Emily lança un sourire fier à la jeune chanteuse qui la regardait de manière dubitative.

\- Bon, je vais prévenir les autres pour le resto ! On se retrouve devant le théâtre Rach... Quinn...

\- Ok ok...

Rachel avait soupiré, se tournant vers Quinn qui ne tarda pas à l'interroger.

\- Elle vient avec nous ?

\- Ils viennent tous, il faut que tu les rencontres, tu les verras beaucoup jusqu'à la fin du mois...

\- Oh, d'accord... Elle... Elle me fait penser à...

\- Puck ?

\- Oui, c'est ça...

\- À moi aussi ! Mais tu verras, après manger, tu te rendras compte qu'elle est un parfait mélange entre Noah et Santana !

\- Oh mon Dieu ! C'est physiquement possible ?

\- Oui ! Il faut juste s'habituer à la côtoyer, et surtout ne jamais boire en sa présence !

\- J'imagine...

* * *

Une heure et demi plus tard, Quinn se retrouvait bloquée entre Rachel et Josh, l'acteur jouant Eric, à la table d'un charmant restaurant italien. En face d'elle, Emily tentait désespérément de lui faire du pied, forçant la jeune blonde à manger avec les jambes sur le côté, alors que Steeve, lui-même assis en face de Josh, essayait de se retenir de rire en voyant la tête de Quinn changer à chaque fois que l'orteil d'Emily réussissait à l'atteindre ! De son côté, Damian, jouant le chef des dealers semblait totalement perdu dans sa bulle alors qu'il parlait avec sa petite-amie, Jane la chef des danseuses, de l'autre côté de la grande rousse ! La table se finissait avec Stephen, l'un des dealers, qui lui essayait de mettre le grappin sur Rachel depuis un moment.

Il fallait bien se rendre compte que Quinn ne connaissait personne dans l'assistance en dehors de Rachel, et qu'il lui était particulièrement difficile de se concentrer tout en évitant les avances d'Emily. Finalement la grande rousse réussit à frôler tout le tibia de la blonde qui sauta de sa chaise de surprise. Prise par l'élan de son amie, Rachel envoya la boulette végétalienne qu'elle avait prévu d'avaler dans l'œil de Stephen ce qui fut largement plus que ce que Steeve pouvait supporter. Le vigile explosa de rire sans lâcher le jeune acteur, qui s'essuyait nerveusement le visage, du regard. Même Damian et Jane finirent par se retourner pour voir ce qui se passait alors que Josh essayait lui de calmer Steeve.

Quinn jeta finalement sa serviette, qu'elle avait gardée dans sa main crispée, sur la table et se dirigea d'un pas pressé vers les toilettes. Emily fit mine de se lever pour la suivre mais ne réussit qu'à gagner un regard meurtrier de Rachel qui partit rejoindre son assistante. La deuxième jeune femme avait à peine passé la porte des toilettes que la conversation passait sur elles. Steeve tapa de sa main sur la table et attaqua franchement.

\- Cinquante billets qu'elles finissent ensembles avant la fin de l'année !

Emily fut la première à répliquer.

\- Cinquante que non ! Rach est peut-être totalement gay, mais la petite blonde ne retroussera jamais sa jupe !

Puis ce fut Stephen.

\- C'est n'importe quoi, Rachel n'est pas gay !

Ce sur quoi la tablée entière se tourna vers lui pour l'observer avec des yeux incrédules. Damian passa sa main sur la table pour tapoter celle de son collègue en lui répondant.

\- Steph... Il va vraiment falloir que tu consultes un ophtalmo...

\- Mais...

\- Il n'y a pas de mais ! Tu as autant de chances de la cintrer que moi d'être vierge !

Personne ne trouva rien à redire sur cette réflexion d'Emily bien sûr. Josh fut celui qui relança la conversation sur sa route d'origine.

\- Je ne sais pas pour les deux... Rachel est lesbienne, mais rien n'indique que son assistante lui plaise, même si Quinn la regarde comme si elle était une déesse tombée du ciel...

\- Non non non ! C'est impossible ! Si blondie jouait dans cette équipe elle aurait déjà répondu à mes avances !

\- Ou pas Emily !

Et la conversation fut brutalement interrompue par le retour des deux jeunes femmes de leur excursion toilettes.

Quinn s'assit à sa place, la main réconfortante de la Diva sur sa cuisse. Lorsque Rachel ouvrit enfin la bouche, se fut pour s'adresser à Emily, faisant rougir la blonde à côté d'elle.

\- Em, j'aimerais que tu cesses immédiatement de harceler sexuellement mon assistante ! Sais-tu à quel point il peut être difficile pour quelqu'un avec un vocabulaire aussi évolué que le mien et une hygiène de vie aussi stricte de trouver une assistante capable de suivre ce rythme ? Parce que je suis la star la plus chanceuse du monde pour avoir trouvé Quinn et j'aimerais si possible la garder !

\- Oh mon Dieu Rach ! Elle doit vraiment être bonne au pieu pour que tu dises ça, elle n'a même pas encore commencé à travailler pour toi !

En entendant cette phrase, Quinn comprit immédiatement d'où venait le côté Santana que Rachel avait trouvé à Emily et se rappela son entrevue dans les toilettes avec la petite chanteuse.

_Quinn venait d'entrer totalement fébrile dans les toilettes. Après avoir tourné en rond en se torturant les mains quelques secondes, elle avait trouvé le chemin de l'évier et s'y était accrochée en se regardant dans le miroir. Un instant plus tard, elle se parlait en observant son reflet._

_\- Tu dois te ressaisir Quinn... Tu as enfin la chance de pouvoir passer du temps avec Rachel, de rattraper tes erreurs... Tu dois t'accrocher ! Tu peux y arriver sans redevenir la garce que tu étais au lycée... Tu-_

_Son monologue fut interrompu par le bruit de la porte et Quinn se retourna pour tomber nez à nez avec son employeuse._

_\- Rachel..._

_\- Quinn, pourquoi tu es partie de la table comme ça ?_

_\- Je... C'est..._

_La brunette lança un regard plein de reproches à la blonde qui baissa les yeux avant de murmurer._

_\- Emily..._

_La petite Diva soupira._

_\- Elle t'a fait du pied toute la soirée ?_

_La blonde hocha la tête._

_\- Je n'y crois pas... Elle ne changera jamais... Mais Quinn ? Pourquoi tu n'as rien dit ?_

_\- Il n'y avait pas de raison de dire quelque chose..._

_\- Oh arrête Quinn ! Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé à Yale, mais tout le monde a perdu ta trace pendant trois ans ! J'ai cru que Santana allait faire une crise cardiaque quand elle s'est rendue compte que tu avais changé de numéro ! Sans parler de Brittany qui a commencé à lui faire suivre une thérapie avec le Dr Tubbington... Et quand je dis ça, je ne parle pas d'un Docteur ayant le même nom que son chat, mais bien de son chat ! Et Santana a accepté ! Je ne sais pas si tu te ren-_

_La Diva fit une pause._

_\- Ok, je crois que j'ai encore perdu le fil... Ce que j'essayais de te dire c'est que tu as disparu et que maintenant que je t'ai retrouvée, tu agis comme si tu étais Tina à l'époque du Lycée parce que je ne sais pas si tu es au courant, mais elle a changé de manière extraordinaire depuis qu'elle embrasse sa carrière d'avocate auprès de-_

_La brunette fit une nouvelle pause sous le regard maintenant amusé du Quinn. Elle s'éclaircit la gorge avant de continuer._

_\- Désolée... Donc, tu ne te ressembles plus Quinn ! Tu devrais être en train de gifler Emily en ce moment même en la traitant de tous les noms comme tu le faisais avec Santana et Noah !_

_\- J'ai changé Rachel, je ne fais plus ce genre de choses..._

_\- Et bien tu devrais peut-être régresser un peu !_

_\- Tu ne sais pas ce que tu dis..._

_Quinn avait eu l'air triste en disant cela, et la petite brune s'en était rendue compte. Elle soupira avant d'attraper la main de l'ancienne Cheerleader et de la rassurer._

_\- Bon... Je vais parler à Emily pour qu'elle arrête... Ok ?_

_La blonde hocha doucement la tête et Rachel serra légèrement sa main avant de la tirer vers la porte en lui disant._

_\- Allez, retournons dans ce cirque !_

_À ce moment précis, Quinn s'était dite que peut être que tous les moments importants devant se passer entre elle et Rachel devaient l'être dans les toilettes car ça avait été comme ça depuis leur premier jour de lycée._

Étonnamment, Emily n'avait plus rien tenté du repas alors que Stephen lui lançait étrangement des regards noirs. Le dîner se finit sans heurt et une serveuse les invita à se diriger vers son collègue pour régler. Le jeune homme encaissa tout le monde, et les filles passèrent en dernières. Lorsqu'il commença à regarder Quinn de haut en bas, Rachel soupira avant de se redresser, d'attraper la main de la blonde, et de se placer devant elle de manière protectrice. Rachel ne savait pas pourquoi Quinn était devenue incapable de se défendre, mais elle savait qu'elle détestait la voir se paniquer dans ce genre de situation. Jusqu'à ce que Quinn Fabray réapparaisse dans son propre corps, Rachel deviendrait son ange gardien et la protégerait de la bande de pervers qui se baladait autour d'elle !

* * *

Cela faisait maintenant un mois et demi que Quinn travaillait pour Rachel. Proof s'était terminé en beauté deux semaines plus tôt, et la blonde avait pleuré avec le reste du casting qu'elle avait appris à apprécier comme sa famille elle aussi. Tout le monde avait été ému quand Josh avait enfin trouvé le courage de se déclarer à un Steeve très surpris, mais agréablement. Les deux hommes formaient un couple hétéroclite mais stable, le vigile se montrant très prévenant envers sa star de petit-ami. Tout le monde s'était promis de se revoir d'ici quelques mois, enfin la fine équipe : Emily, Rachel (et donc Quinn), Josh, Steeve, et Stephen qui avait décidé de s'incruster. Bien entendu, Rachel n'avait pas décidé d'attendre avant de revoir chacun d'entre eux séparément, et Quinn commençait même à apprécier Emily. La grande rousse semblait cacher ses faiblesses derrière son attitude, comme une certaine Latina qu'elle avait bien connue.

Ce matin là, Rachel venait de descendre de son vélo elliptique pour se diriger vers la douche lorsque son téléphone avait sonné. Il était rare, à vrai dire c'était la première fois, que quelqu'un l'appelle durant sa routine du matin. Rachel attrapa l'appareil et décrocha.

\- Allô, Rachel Berry future star de Broadway à l'appareil.

La seule réponse qu'elle eut fut une série de sanglot résonnant dans le combiné. C'est à ce moment là que Quinn était sortie de sa chambre, encore toute décoiffée, pour faire le petit-déjeuner. Il fallait voir la tête de la blonde lorsqu'elle avait vu Rachel debout au milieu du salon. C'était la première fois que Quinn se faisait surprendre comme ça. La petite Diva aurait dû être dans la salle de bain le temps que son assistante se rende présentable et commence à cuisiner... Maintenant Rachel l'avait vue... En pyjama à oursons avec des cheveux plus indisciplinés que ceux de son époque "punk" et probablement la trace de l'oreiller sur la joue ! Ce n'était certainement pas quelque chose qu'elle avait prévu ! Rachel se tourna vers elle en lui faisant un petit coucou de la main et en lui disant "mignon", sans un son, avec un sourire.

\- Allô ? Tout va bien ?

N'entendant toujours rien d'autre que des sanglots, la brunette décolla le portable de son oreille pour voir si elle connaissait le numéro sans grand succès.

\- Écoutez, je ne sais pas qui vous êtes, mais si vous avez besoin de mon aide ou autre, je vais avoir besoin que vous arrêtiez de pleurer pour m'expliquer la cause de votre appel...

Maintenant qu'elle avait entendu ça, Quinn avait oublié toute stratégie de replis vers sa chambre pour cacher son rouge aux joues et tenter de se rendre présentable. À la place, l'ancienne Cheerleader venait de prendre la main de Rachel pour la faire s'asseoir sur le canapé avant d'aller lui préparer un café et de faire bouillir de l'eau pour son propre thé. Quinn venait de lancer la bouilloire lorsque Rachel eut enfin une réponse, d'une voix si basse qu'elle eut presque du mal à la reconnaître.

\- R... Ra... Rachel c... C'est...

La brunette se leva du canapé de manière aussi gracieuse que Quinn quand Emily lui avait fait du pied et s'écria.

\- Oh mon Dieu ! Brittany c'est toi ?

La brunette l'entendit presque hocher la tête de l'autre côté du combiné. Et Quinn se retourna en faisant tomber sa petite cuillère à l'entente du nom d'une de ses meilleures amies associée au verbe pleurer. Elle se contenta néanmoins de regarder Rachel de loin en se mordant nerveusement la lèvre inférieure.

\- Britt... Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? C'est Lord Tubbington ? Santana ? Dis-moi qu'ils n'ont pas eu d'accident !

Quinn se crispa à l'idée de Santana agonisant au bord de la route, percutée par un Pick-up comme elle même l'avait vécu au lycée, mais un gros chat tigré à ses côtés. Et contrairement à Rachel, elle n'entendit pas la réponse entrecoupée de sanglots de Brittany.

\- N... Non, ils... Ils vont bien tous les deux... C'est... C'est le mariage...

\- Comment ça le mariage ? Elle n'a quand même pas encore paniqué comme avec son Coming-out ?

Quinn faillit faire un infarctus et ne put se retenir de demander à voix haute "Quel mariage ?" ce qui lui valut un regard noir de son employeuse.

\- N... Non... C'est juste que... Je n'ai jamais pu en parler à personne... Parce que personne n'a voulu rester en contact avec moi, pas même Quinn...

\- Oh Britt, je suis sûre que Quinn avait  _d'excellentes raisons_  pour ne pas te donner de nouvelles et qu'elle corrigera ça dès qu'elle pourra...

Rachel avait accentué ces deux mots en fixant la blonde avec un regard accusateur.

\- Non Rach... C'est comme tout le monde, Quinn ne traînait avec moi que pour Santana et elle ne m'a jamais aimée !

\- Brittany ! Écoute-moi bien, Quinn vous aimait vraiment Santana ET toi ! Je suis même sûre qu'elle vous aime encore toutes les deux...

La petite brune avait arrêté de fusiller la blonde du regard en se rendant compte à quel point elle était blessée par ce qu'elle avait pu comprendre de la conversation.

\- Enfin, je ne t'ai pas appelée pour ça... Pas tout à fait en tout cas... C'est Santana... Elle... Elle refuse de se marier sans Quinn comme demoiselle d'honneur... Elle a passé les trois derniers mois à la chercher partout ! Mais elle n'a pas trouvé l'ombre de sa trace... Alors le mariage va juste être annulé...

Sur ce, Brittany avait éclaté en sanglots de manière encore plus douloureuse qu'avant.

\- Britt... Britt arrête de pleurer... Je... Je vais m'occuper de ça ! Je sais comment faire, je vais prendre les choses en mains et je peux te jurer sur mon honneur que tu te marieras avec Santana quoi qu'il arrive !

\- Je... Merci Rachel, mais tu ne peux rien faire, j'avais juste besoin d'en parler.

\- Je peux faire beaucoup plus que tu ne le crois Brittany ! Fais-moi confiance, on est amies pas vrai ?

\- O... Oui...

Cette fois-ci les larmes de Brittany avaient à voir avec la joie. Pour la première fois depuis des années, quelqu'un se disait son amie. Quelqu'un qui n'était pas Santana ou Quinn...

\- Maintenant je vais raccrocher, j'ai une une blonde à envoyer à Santana pour qu'elle puisse en épouser une deuxième.

Et sur ce, Brittany laissa échapper un éclat de rire entrecoupé de sanglots avant de raccrocher. La tonalité venait à peine de s'éteindre que la petite brune avait déjà plaqué Quinn contre le mur de la cuisine en la tenant par le col. Son ton était menaçant et meurtrier lorsqu'elle lui parla.

\- Quinn Fabray ! Est-ce que tu te rends compte que tu as gâché le plus beau jour de la vie de tes deux meilleures amies ?

\- Mais je n'ai rien fait !

\- Justement ! Santana a demandé Brittany en mariage il y a trois mois mais tu ne le sais même pas parce que personne n'a eu de tes nouvelles depuis trois ans ! Et maintenant, j'ai dû consoler une Brittany brisée à l'idée de ne pas épouser la femme de sa vie parce que cette dernière refuse de marcher jusqu'à l'hôtel sans sa meilleure amie comme demoiselle d'honneur ! Quinn, Santana est prête à annuler son propre mariage pour toi !

La blonde était interdite, et Rachel lui écrasa le téléphone dans la main.

\- Tu vas me faire le plaisir d'appeler cette Latina bornée et de lui dire que tu seras avec elle pour le jour le plus important de sa vie !

À ce moment précis, Quinn commença à paniquer et essayer d'échapper à l'emprise de Rachel qui se resserra sur elle. Quand elle comprit que la brunette ne la lâcherait pas, elle soupira.

\- Rachel... Je ne peux pas... Je ne peux pas revoir Santana... Je serais restée en contact avec Brittany si elles ne fonctionnaient pas en lot...

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Pour la même raison que tu es continuellement obligée de me protéger ! J'ai changé Rachel, et pas dans un sens qui plaira à Santana ! C'est ma meilleure amie ! Je ne supporterai pas de la perdre !

\- Mais tu l'as déjà presque perdue !

\- Il y a une différence entre perdre quelqu'un et le savoir... J'aime Santana, mais je ne pense pas qu'elle pourra s'habituer à mon nouveau moi... J'ai juste peur Rachel...

\- Et si je viens avec toi ?

\- Je... Je ne sais pas Rachel...

* * *

Deux jours plus tard, surtout à cause des auditions, sinon Rachel aurait fait ça à la minute même, la petite brune toqua à la porte d'un appartement situé à seulement quelques blocs de chez elle. Comme elle l'avait prévu, une blonde pétillante malgré sa déprim' lui ouvrit, et l'instant d'après, elle se retrouva plaquée dans un énorme câlin contre la porte du voisin d'en face. Entendant les cris de joie de sa fiancée, la Latina la plus féroce de Lima Heigh Adjacent avait passé la tête par la porte et dut retenir un sourire en voyant Brittany si heureuse d'écraser la schtroumpfette dans ses bras. Deux secondes plus tard, elle dut aussi retenir Floppy, Flappy et Lord Tubbington qui essayaient de se faire la malle ! Elle aurait juré que les deux canards de Brittany et son chat avaient trop regardé Prison Break avec leur maîtresse !

\- Berry ! Non pas que ta vie de Hobbit m'intéresse, tu sais déjà que non, mais j'aimerais savoir ce que tu viens foutre devant chez moi...

\- Oh, bonjour Santana ! Je suis venue rendre visite à mon amie Brittany et lui proposer mon aide.

\- Mmh ? Si tu le dis...

La Latina s'écarta de sa porte pour faire de la place.

\- Bon allez, rentrez ! Je n'ai pas envie que les gens pensent que je traîne avec la princesse des Minimoys !

\- Merci Santana.

Rachel venait de faire son plus beau sourire à la Latina, elle savait bien que derrière ses airs bourrus, la jeune femme l'appréciait vraiment. Elle ne l'avait jamais avoué, mais Rachel l'avait vue le jour de la première venir la voir en compagnie de Brittany. Et en sortant de sa loge, elle l'avait aperçue en train de se battre avec une femme. Le lendemain, Brittany lui avouait tout par MP sur Facebook, la Latina s'était énervée en entendant une mégère traiter l'ancienne capitaine du Glee Club de pauvre incompétente des milieux défavorisés et avait protégé son honneur. Avoir Santana Lopez parmi ses amis était quelque chose d'éprouvant moralement, mais vous aviez la certitude que quelqu'un serait toujours là pour vous aider dans l'ombre...

Rachel s'installa sur le canapé, en face de Santana sur les genoux de laquelle Brittany vint s'installer suivie quelques secondes plus tard de Lord Tubbington et de deux canards. La jeune Diva retint son regard surpris et se concentra sur l'important.

\- Santana, Brittany m'a informée pour votre mariage, et je tenais à vous faire part de mon désir d'aider...

\- Tu ne le sais peut être pas Hobbit, mais le mariage est annulé jusqu'à nouvel ordre !

\- Oh si, je le sais pertinemment, mais malgré tout, je suis consciente du travail et de l'argent nécessaire à cela ! Donc, pour quand le mariage serait finalement en préparation, je tiens à t'informer que j'accepte avec honneur de m'occuper de la musique en chantant et invitant mes relations du milieu. L'éclairage sera aussi géré, j'ai quelques amis là dedans... Pour vos robes, si vous l'acceptez, ma costumière pour Proof serait ravie de vous aider. Je sais que la famille de Brittany travaille dans la restauration donc je ne m'inquiète pas pour le buffet, et je tiens à personnellement sponsoriser l'événement en payant les fleurs.

\- Hey doucement Berry ! Tu crois vraiment qu'on va te laisser tout régir ?

\- Non Santana, dans tous les cas votre avis sera le final, ce sera VOTRE grand jour ! Je me propose juste d'aider à trouver un moyen de financer le mariage de vos rêves car avouons le, vous ne roulez pas sur l'or actuellement...

Le deux jeunes femmes devant elle regardèrent leur appartement. Tout juste sorties des études, elles n'avaient pas encore trouvé de travail, et l'argent commençait à manquer... De là à l'avouer tout haut... Santana aurait encore préféré embrasser Floppy, Flappy et Lord T !

\- Oh d'ailleurs, Santana, c'est bien toi qui t'occupes de la carrière de Brittany ?

\- Oui pourquoi ?

\- Il se trouve que l'une des pièces pour laquelle je viens de postuler a vu sa danseuse en chef démissionner et cherche une jeune femme pour au moins reprendre sa partie dans le spectacle, et j'ai glissé un petit mot au metteur en scène pour Britt...

\- Je vois... Il faudrait que tu me passes les coordonnés et le descriptif pour voir ce que ça vaut.

Il était hors de question que Santana avoue ou montre son intérêt plus que prononcé pour le projet, elle se devait d'avoir de la tenue !

\- Oh parfait, je vais appeler mon assistante tout de suite pour qu'elle organise un rendez-vous entre vous deux et le metteur en scène !

Santana hocha doucement la tête en retenant fermement Brittany contre elle. La blonde menaçait bien trop sérieusement de sauter au cou de la petite brune au goût de la Latina.

\- D'ailleurs en parlant d'elle, je pensais vous prêter mon assistante pour l'organisation de votre mariage, elle est très compétente et sais gérer les caractères un peu extrêmes comme les notre ! C'est une vraie perle, je suis sûre que vous allez l'adorer !

En disant ça, Rachel avait sorti son téléphone portable et l'avait montré à Santana en lui demandant "Je peux ?" avant que la grande brune ne lui donne l'autorisation d'un mouvement de la main. Rachel parla silencieusement un instant avant que quelqu'un ne toque à la porte.

\- Oh c'est elle, je vais lui ouvrir ! Il faut à tout pris que je vous la présente !

Puis, la petite chanteuse avait disparu de la pièce, suivie par les trois terreurs de la maison (à comprendre Lord Tubbington et ses canards). Elle était rerentrée dans la pièce pour découvrir les deux jeunes femmes les fronts collés l'un à l'autre.

\- Bien, Mlles Lopez et Pierce, laissez moi vous présenter mon assistante qui sera aussi la votre jusqu'à la fin de votre cérémonie de mariage...

Rachel redisparut un instant avant de revenir en traînant une blonde particulièrement mal à l'aise.

\- Mlle Quinn Fabray ! Qui d'après ce que j'ai pu comprendre est la personne qui manquait pour que l'organisation commence !

Il fallait voir la tête de Santana à cet instant précis. La jeune femme venait de se relever en trombe, faisant tomber Brittany au passage avant de se précipiter sur sa meilleure amie. Elle avait alors giflé puissamment la blonde en face d'elle avant de la serrer dans ses bras en pleurant.

\- Q ! Espèce de garce !

Ça avait été les seuls mots que Santana avait été capable de dire en pleurant contre l'épaule de son ancienne capitaine et la blonde n'avait pu lui répondre qu'un "Je sais, je suis désolée", en lui caressant les cheveux et en pleurant elle aussi. Dix secondes plus tard, tout au plus, Brittany enlaçait les deux autres femmes, s'ajoutant au câlin improvisé devant les yeux émus d'une Rachel Berry particulièrement fière d'elle.

Les trois jeunes filles avaient passé plus de vingt minutes ainsi, dans les bras les unes des autres, à pleurer, rire et se serrer plus ou moins fort. Pendant un instant, Rachel put entrapercevoir l'ancienne Quinn. Et même si les sourires de la jeune blonde à son égard avaient toujours été naturels, la chanteuse sentait qu'il y avait quelque chose de plus quand elle était avec Santana et Brittany. La tristesse de Quinn semblait s'envoler pour un instant. Ce fut Santana qui rompit cet instant la première pour tirer Quinn vers le canapé où Brittany et elle l'encadrèrent. Rachel prit de son côté place sur le fauteuil en face.

\- Qu'est-ce qui t'est arrivé Q ? As-tu la moindre idée d'à quel point on a pu s'inquiéter quand tu as disparu ?

\- Je... Il s'est passé beaucoup de choses San...

\- Ça je m'en doutais ! Pourquoi tu ne nous as pas donné de tes nouvelles ? Même Berry a commencé à se poser des questions et à se rapprocher de nous pour savoir ce que tu devenais !

Quinn fit son possible pour ne pas penser au fait que Rachel avait vraiment essayé de savoir ce qu'elle devenait, qu'elle l'avait considérée comme assez importante pour s'en inquiéter...

\- J'ai changé San, je ne suis plus la Q d'avant et...

\- Tu avais peur que je te vire pour ça ?

Quoi que tout le monde en dise, Brittany n'était pas la seule à savoir lire les autres comme un livre ouvert, Santana pouvait même se montrer meilleure qu'elle quand il s'agissait de quelqu'un dont elle s'intéressait. Voyant son amie baisser la tête honteusement, la Latina reprit.

\- Putain Q ! Tu me prends pour qui ? Sérieusement ! Toi et moi ça dure depuis plus de 8 ans ! On se crêpait le chignon des années avant que Brittany ne soit transférée dans notre Lycée !

\- Je sais ! Mais j'avais peur San !

\- Peur ? Quinn Fabray n'a jamais peur ! Même quand tu avais le polichinelle de Puck dans le tiroir tu n'as jamais eu peur ! Qu'est-ce qui t'est arrivé Q ?

\- Je ne crois pas que je puisse-

Rachel interrompit Quinn dès qu'elle sentit sa gène.

\- Je pense qu'il vaut mieux que je vous laisse, je comprends que tu sois gênée de parler devant moi...

\- Non Rach ! Reste, s'il te plaît...

La blonde s'était extirpée de l'étreinte de Brittany pour poser sa main sur le genou de la petite brune en face d'elle qui hocha doucement de la tête avant de se détendre sur le fauteuil.

\- Oh mon Dieu ! Rach ? Et tu lui touches le genou en prenant une voix mielleuse ? J'y crois pas ! Tu t'es enfin tapée la naine ! Depuis le temps que tu nous faisais chier avec ton obsession pour Berry dans les vestiaires ! Tu étais encore plus à vomir que moi quand je parle de Britt !

En entendant ça, le premier réflexe de Rachel avait été d'exorbiter les yeux en regardant Santana comme s'il s'était agit d'un extraterrestre. Heureusement pour elle, ses années à jouer la comédie lui avaient permis de reprendre une certaine constance avant de se tourner pour interroger Quinn du regard. Quinn qui avait à ce moment les yeux exorbités accompagnés d'une expression faciale totalement choquée, la bouche ouverte et les mains crispées dans le canapé.

\- Berry ! Tu lui as fait quoi ? On dirait Miss Pillsburry ! Elle est cassée ou quoi ?

En disant cela, la Latina avait touché doucement la joue de la blonde qui n'avait pas bougé d'un millimètre.

\- San... Chérie... Je crois que tu viens d'outer Quinn en avouant son amour pour Rachel devant cette dernière...

Le regard de Santana passa rapidement de Quinn à Rachel plusieurs fois avant que sa bouche ne s'ouvre dans un "O" silencieux. Il lui fallut un instant pour réagir.

\- Oh merde Q ! Je suis désolée... Je croyais vraiment que vous... Tu vois quoi...

Santana fixa la blonde qui ne réagissait toujours pas, l'air totalement paniqué.

\- Q ?

Toujours pas de réaction.

\- Britt ! Je crois qu'elle ne respire plus ! Q ?

Rachel finit par prendre la Latina qui commençait sérieusement à paniquer en pitié.

\- Santana... C'est ce dont elle te parlait tout à l'heure... Comment Q aurait réagi avant.

\- Elle aurait tout nié en bloc avant de m'en coller une et d-

La jeune Latina fit une pause.

\- Oh mon Dieu ! Qu'est-ce qu'il lui ont fait à Yale ?

\- Je ne sais pas, mais elle est comme ça depuis que je l'ai retrouvée... Elle ne se défend plus... Jamais... Plus une insulte, plus une colère, plus un seul coup...

\- Oh merde... Merde... On fait quoi ?

Brittany jusque là penchée au dessus de l'autre blonde se retourna vers les deux brunes.

\- C'est bon, elle respire... Mais super rapidement maintenant...

Ce fut alors à Rachel de prendre les choses en main.

\- Ok, elle fait une crise de panique ! On change de sujet de conversation et je me charge de la ramener avec nous...

Les deux autres filles hochèrent vigoureusement la tête, laissant la petite brune se pencher devant l'ancienne Capitaine des Cheerios.

\- Quinn, c'est moi... Tout va bien, il faut que tu respires... Tu m'entends ?

La blonde hocha la tête et Rachel attrapa ses deux mains dans les siennes.

\- Ok... Inspire... Voilà, c'est bien, et expire... Inspire... Expire... Très bien Quinn.

Leur petit manège dura encore quelques minutes avant que la blonde ne ferme les yeux en prenant une dernière longue inspiration, et ne les rouvre en se redressant. Tout le monde fit comme si Santana n'avait jamais rien dit.

\- Alors Q... Je ne sais pas si tu es au courant, mais j'ai demandé Britt en mariage...

La blonde l'invita à continuer d'un hochement de tête.

\- Et elle a dit oui !

Les deux fiancées souriaient maintenant de toutes leurs dents alors que Santana montrait le doigt encerclé d'une bague en diamant faisant étrangement penser à un chat flanqué de deux canards en pierres précieuses de Brittany.

\- Et... Je voulais savoir si tu accepterais d'être ma demoiselle d'honneur ?

Le moment fut instantanément brisé par Brittany qui se mit à taper des mains en sautillant.

\- J'ai le droit de demander à Rachel d'être la mienne ?

\- Tout ce que tu veux Britt...

Brittany n'attendit pas une seconde de plus pour se tourner vers la petite brune.

\- Rach ! Tu veux bien ?

La chanteuse et son assistante se regardèrent un instant en souriant avant de se retourner respectivement vers Brittany et Santana pour répondre en même temps.

\- Oui.

Rachel y ajouta un "Ce sera un honneur" quand Quinn lui préféra un "Toujours pour toi San".

Les quatre jeunes femmes profitèrent de leur fin de journée pour discuter robes, dates et essayage autour d'un dîner commandé chez l'un des multiples traiteurs dont Rachel était une habituée. Lorsqu'elles se quittèrent, tout le monde s'était accordé sur le fait que Brittany n'aurait le droit de choisir aucune autre robe que la sienne pour la santé mentale des demoiselles d'honneur qu'elle voulait déguiser en canards, que Santana devrait laisser Rachel s'occuper des fleurs car elle était bien lancée pour hurler des insultes à sa femme en langage des fleurs sans s'en rendre compte, et qu'enfin personne ne serait autorisé à faire son enterrement de vie de jeune fille dans une boite de strip-tease !

* * *

Rachel venait à peine de sortir de la salle de bain que Quinn lui glissait une gaufre au sucre dans la main avant de se pencher pour l'aider à enfiler ses chaussures. Une fois ces dernières en place, la blonde glissa le bras libre de la jeune chanteuse dans son manteau. Dès qu'il y fut bien installé, Rachel fit passer la gaufre dans son autre main tout en croquant dedans pour la troisième fois. Quinn passa le deuxième bras de la brunette dans son manteau et se précipita vers le bar son PDA à la main, les clefs de l'appartement bien coincées en dessous. Elle attrapa la tasse de café de Rachel et la lui fourra dans les mains avant de se diriger vers la porte de l'appartement en attrapant leurs deux sacs à main au passage. Moins de dix secondes plus tard, elle appelait l'ascenseur avant de revenir sur ses pas pour fermer la porte d'entrée derrière son employeuse. Le temps de revenir à l'ascenseur, ce dernier était arrivé et les deux jeunes femmes s'y glissèrent en silence.

\- Un taxi nous attend en bas, ton premier rendez-vous est pour le musical de Timothy Stewart dans lequel Josh a déjà décroché le rôle principal... Ensuite Mrs Lenght t'a demandé de repasser à 12h...

\- Lenght ?

\- Oui, c'est celle à qui tu as recommandé Brittany.

\- Ah oui, celle qui fait le musical sur le groupe d'Outcasts !

\- C'est ça ! On mangera dans la voiture, en route vers ton rendez-vous de 14h25 avec le studio qui veut produire ton premier album et une fois ça fini, il nous restera à passer au bureau de Smith vers 17h.

\- On doit voir John ?

La brunette semblait perplexe, elle ne se souvenait pas de ça.

\- C'est l'échéance de ma période d'essai Rachel... C'est une réunion pour savoir si je reste ou pas...

\- Oh mais bien sûr que tu restes ! Je n'imagine même pas ce que je ferais sans toi en ce moment Quinn !

La petite chanteuse attrapa la main de Quinn par réflexe et toutes deux se mirent à rougir. Elles n'avaient pas reparlé de ce qui s'était passé chez Santana et Brittany mais chacune s'en souvenait clairement. L'ascenseur sonna, signalant l'arrivée au rez de chaussé et les deux filles s'éloignèrent l'une de l'autre comme prises sur le fait. Quinn sauta littéralement hors de l'ascenseur suivie de près par Rachel. Elle salua la réceptionniste et lui souhaita une bonne journée avant de sortir pour ouvrir la porte du taxi à sa jeune employeuse en donnant l'adresse à leur chauffeur. Une fois Rachel installée, Quinn ferma la portière et fit le tour pour s'installer à côté de la petite brune. Le taxi démarra immédiatement.

\- Mr Stewart a besoin que tu chantes quelque chose montrant l'étendue de tes prouesses vocales, je tablerais donc sur  _Don't Rain On My Parade_ , il faudra aussi que tu fasses quelque chose de plus pop pour coller au genre de son spectacle... Ensuite tu devras réciter ce texte...

Quinn posa le script déjà mis à la bonne page sur les jambes de Rachel.

\- Avec Josh, ce qui ne devrait pas être trop dur pour vous deux... Je te laisse mémoriser ton texte, tu as...

La blonde vérifia l'heure sur son PDA.

\- Une demi-heure !

La fin du trajet s'était passé silencieusement pendant vingt minutes avant que Rachel ne demande à Quinn d'arrêter de "jouer avec son PDA" pour l'aider à réciter ses lignes. Elle avait tellement d'auditions qu'elle n'avait pas le temps de répéter proprement, et passait ses soirées à lire des scripts sans avoir le temps de tous les parcourir. Grâce à ses études de lettres à Yale, Quinn avait développé une rapidité impressionnante de lecture et une capacité d'analyse des textes telle que Rachel préférait lui demander son avis avant de lire un script. Elle en avait ainsi déjà refusé deux et mis le projet de Mrs Lenght :  _Les Monstres de Foire_ , en haut de sa liste ! C'était un projet risqué, mais il lui plaisait, tout comme Mrs Lenght et sa passion pour son travail. Ce n'était pas pour rien si elle lui avait recommandé Brittany ! Néanmoins, le projet de Stewart était plus sûr et Smith lui avait demandé d'en faire sa priorité... Alors elle travaillerait dessus d'arrache-pied...

En entrant dans la salle des auditions, les deux jeunes femmes furent présentées à Timothy Stewart, un grand brun qui aurait pu être le frère caché de Jesse St. James. L'homme invita Quinn à s'asseoir à côté de lui et poussa Rachel vers l'estrade.

\- Allez-y Mlle Berry, votre classique en premier je vous prie.

Rachel commença à chanter  _Don't Rain On My Parade_ , hypnotisant immédiatement Quinn. Mais Timothy lui n'avait jamais vraiment commencé à regarder la brunette qui l'avait bien remarqué mais continuait à chanter.

\- Alors... Quinn ? C'est ça ?

La jeune blonde se retourna offusquée que quelqu'un parle alors que Rachel chantait mais décida de se montrer polie et de répondre. Après tout, il s'agissait peut-être du futur employeur de Rachel...

\- Oui...

\- Vous m'avez l'air particulièrement consciencieuse dans votre travail... Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de vous voir autour de Miss Berry, vous faites un travail remarquable.

\- Euh... Merci...

\- Avec tout cela, vous ne devez pas avoir beaucoup de temps pour sortir... Rencontrer des ho-

La fin de la chanson de la brunette interrompit le discours de l'homme qui commençait sérieusement à mettre Quinn mal à l'aise.

\- C'était parfait Mlle Berry, votre deuxième chanson maintenant.

Rachel n'eut même pas le temps de commencer que Timothy se tournait déjà vers Quinn. Elle chanta néanmoins sans les quitter des yeux, quelque chose s'apparentant à de la jalousie grandissant dans son ventre.

\- Donc, je me demandais si vous accepteriez de m'accompagner dîner un soir prochain.

\- Je suis désolée Mr Stewart, mais je suis extrêmement occupée en ce moment... Je n'aurai pas de temps à vous consacrer.

C'était court, net, mais poli ! Quinn était particulièrement fière d'elle pour ce coup là.

\- Oh, je vois...

L'homme écouta Rachel un instant en réfléchissant.

\- Et un petit coup rapide dans les coulisses après ça ?

Il avait dit le mot "ça" en agitant la main vers Rachel et Quinn avait du retenir un cri offusqué.

\- Non !

Elle n'eut pas à étoffer plus, car Rachel venait de finir sa chanson et descendait de l'estrade pour les rejoindre. La petite brune posa sa main sur l'épaule d'une Quinn presque terrifiée et lui demanda.

\- Tout va bien ?

Ce fut Timothy qui répondit.

\- Parfaitement !

Il éleva ensuite la voix pour appeler Josh qui arriva et enlaça Rachel et Quinn avant de s'installer devant la table près de Rachel et de commencer à réciter leur texte. Ils venaient tout juste de commencer lorsque Timothy se pencha vers Quinn pour lui dire à voix basse en posant sa main sur sa cuisse.

\- Tu sais, tu devrais réfléchir à ma proposition si tu veux que ta patronne ait le rôle...

En le disant il avait commencé à remonter sa main sur la jambe de Quinn, qui retenait maintenant ses larmes, mais hélas pour lui, il n'avait pas parlé aussi bas qu'il le pensait... Rachel et Josh avaient arrêté de jouer et la petite brune se précipitait sur lui sans qu'il s'en rende compte. Un battement de cil plus tard, Rachel l'agrippait par le col en écrasant le poignet de sa main encore sur Quinn et susurra d'un ton menaçant.

\- Je vous interdis de faire des avances, ou plutôt des menaces à mon assistante dans le but d'obtenir des faveurs sexuelles ! Quand une femme dit non, c'est NON !

Ne perdant pas de sa superbe, Timothy lui cracha presque au visage.

\- Si tu réagis comme ça, tu peux toujours courir pour avoir le rôle !

Ivre de rage, Rachel lui tordit le poignet en écrasant son genou entre les jambes de l'homme qui couina de douleur.

\- Pour votre information, je ne veux pas d'un rôle donné par un porc comme vous ! Et voyez-vous, je suis extrêmement demandée et ai l'embarras du choix quand à mon futur musical ! Hors, le votre possède l'un des scénarios les plus réutilisés du milieu ! Vous n'aurez jamais meilleur que moi pour votre rôle principal, et je ne suis plus une option !

Après un instant elle ajouta en réappuyant avec son genou.

\- Et si vous parlez de ça, pensez aux poursuites que je vous collerais pour votre comportement envers mon assistante !

Sur ce, Rachel relâcha l'homme et attrapa la main de Quinn, toujours furieuse après Timothy, mais voulant plus que tout protéger la blonde. Elle s'apprêtait à sortir lorsqu'elle entendit un claquement. Elle se retourna juste à temps pour voir la main de Josh encore levée suite à la gifle qu'il venait de mettre à son employeur.

\- Je quitte la pièce ! Je refuse de travailler pour quelqu'un se comportant comme ça auprès de mes amies !

Il avait ensuite couru en direction des deux filles pour les prendre dans ses bras avant de partir.

Les deux jeunes femmes arrivèrent en avance devant le théâtre où les avait demandées Mrs Lenght et en profitèrent pour manger le repas que Quinn avait cuisiné et transporté dans le parc juste en face. Comme toujours, Rachel poussa de petits gémissements appréciateurs jusqu'à se faire interrompre par une voix venant de derrière elle.

\- C'est bien la première fois que je t'entends gémir autant Rach, même quand je t'ai fait l'amour je n'ai pas eu le droit à ça !

Les deux filles se retournèrent pour faire face à une rousse souriante.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là Emily ?

\- Je sors d'une audition, et comme j'entendais des gémissements depuis l'autre bout de la rue, je suis venue voir si je pouvais participer !

Rachel roula des yeux avant de tendre un tupperware à la grande rousse.

\- Tu veux te joindre à nous ?

\- Pourquoi pas ?

Emily attrapa la boite contenant des gnocchis à la sauce tomate et aux herbes avant de gémir à son tour.

\- Oh mon Dieu ! Qui a cuisiné ça ?

\- Quinn.

La grande rousse se tourna vers la jeune blonde et la regarda le plus sérieusement du monde.

\- Pourquoi tu ne veux pas coucher avec moi ? J'aurais été prête à vraiment sortir avec toi après avoir mangé ça !

\- Je crois que nous ne cherchons pas la même chose d'une relation Em...

\- Le sexe et la bouffe ! Quoi d'autres ?

Et les trois filles se mirent à rire de bon cœur. Emily les quitta quelques minutes plus tard et les deux autres de dirigèrent vers leur rendez-vous.

Rachel fut chaleureusement saluée par Lara Lenght qui invita les deux jeunes femmes à s'asseoir avec elle dans un coin du théâtre. Lara était une femme aux cheveux noirs d'une trentaine d'année, une écrivain qui avait eu un franc succès avec son livre  _Les Monstres de Foire_  racontant l'histoire d'une jeune Punk lesbienne, Kara rêvant de faire partie d'un vrai groupe de musique. Après avoir été virée de son appartement par homophobie, elle avait rencontré Sun, un grand blond brisé qui était devenu son colocataire. Quelques mois plus tard, elle rencontrait Paori, la leader d'un jeune groupe de musique cherchant une chanteuse et finissant par l'embaucher. Entre histoire d'amour compliquée entre Kara et Paori, et débat sur le rejet de la différence dans notre société à l'aide de tous les membres du groupe de musiques, chacun exclu à sa façon, le groupe devait finir par devenir célèbre. C'était une histoire qui parlait à Rachel, et lui faisait penser à son passé. L'idée de travailler avec l'auteur d'une telle œuvre, qui plus est une femme ayant réussi à s'affranchir des sponsors pour payer entièrement la production elle-même, lui donnait des frissons.

\- Bien, Rachel, vous permettez que je vous appelle Rachel ?

\- Oui, bien entendu.

\- Parfait, appelez moi Lara... Donc, je tenais à vous informer en personne que j'aimerais vraiment que vous jouiez le rôle de Kara dans cette comédie musicale. Je sais que ce n'est pas le meilleur rôle qu'on a dû vous proposer mais...

\- Je vous coupe tout de suite, je serai ravie de jouer Kara ! Votre musical est le seul dont j'ai vraiment eu envie de faire part depuis le début... Il me parle, il est original, et je pense qu'il a le potentiel pour donner quelque chose de vraiment bien !

\- Parfait !

\- Vous avez trouvé d'autres membres du casting ou pas encore ?

\- Presque ! Au niveau des rôles principaux, je pensais prendre Emily Herald pour faire Paori, il me semble que vous jouiez déjà avec elle.

\- Oh oui, sa voix rauque sera parfaite pour le rôle, et c'est une actrice incroyable !

\- Sinon, je pensais à-

Elle fut coupée par le bruit d'une porte.

\- Oh, voilà votre amie qui vient pour son audition ! Je voulais vous avoir avec moi pour la voir...

Santana et Brittany descendirent l'escalier pour se joindre à nous.

\- Bonjour, Santana Lopez, je suis l'agent de Mlle Pierce.

\- Bonjour, Brittany S. Pierce.

Les deux jeunes femmes tendirent leur main à Lara qui les serra tour à tour.

\- Enchantée, je suis Lara Lenght, et je pense que vous connaissez déjà ces deux là puisqu'elles vous ont recommandées.

Lara avait fait un signe pour montrer Rachel et Quinn derrière elle. Santana lui répondit immédiatement.

\- Oh que oui, ce sont nos demoiselles d'honneur pour dans quelques mois...

Un sourire s'étala sur les visages des quatre filles alors que Brittany faisait sa tournée de câlins. Même Lara dut retenir le sien.

\- Bien, nous allons commencer, Mlle Pierce, la scène est à vous !

Brittany sautilla jusqu'à l'estrade et Santana lança un CD. Lorsque la jeune blonde commença à danser, le monde sembla s'arrêter. Rachel et Quinn se tournèrent l'une vers l'autre comme pour se dire "elle s'est encore améliorée" avec les yeux, pendant que Santana souriait en regardant sa future femme.

\- Rachel, vous m'avez menti quand vous m'avez parlé d'elle ! Elle est bien meilleure que ce que vous avez dit !

Rachel sourit à Lara, et lorsque Brittany s'immobilisa, tout le monde applaudit, Santana un peu plus fort que les autres. Quand Brittany revint près des autres sans montrer le moindre signe d'essoufflement, Lara lui sourit.

\- Et bien Mlle Pierce, c'était impressionnant ! Si vous êtes d'accord, j'aimerais vous proposer le rôle de Lia dans la pièce ainsi que celui d'assistante chorégraphe et directrice des danseuses.

\- Oui !

Après cet instant de joie, Brittany se tourna vers Santana.

\- Je peux hein ? Tu es d'accord ?

\- Oui Britt, je suis ok, tu as un job Babe.

\- Yay !

Et sur ce, Brittany se mit à sauter dans les bras de tout le monde. Lara se tourna vers Rachel.

\- Maintenant, il me reste trois rôles à trouver pour lancer les répétitions...

\- Lesquels ?

\- Sun, le colocataire de Kara... Dans l'absolu il me faudrait un grand blond à la voix suave...

\- Je pense avoir l'homme qu'il vous faut. Vous connaissez Josh Dane ?

\- Oui, il est déjà pris dans le musical de Stewart...

\- Plus maintenant, il a démissionné après que Mr Stewart ait eu un comportement déplacé envers mon assistante ! Et je suis sûre qu'il serait ravi de travailler de nouveau avec Emily et moi ! Je peux vous laisser son numéro si vous voulez.

\- Ce serait parfait. Ensuite il nous faudrait Anna... C'est un petit rôle mais qui a de l'importance...

\- C'est la nymphomane qui couche avec toutes les vierges et a eu la première fois de Kara ?

\- En simplifiant oui... Elle n'a que deux chansons, et apparaît peu, mais elle est nécessaire...

\- Je pense avoir quelqu'un qui correspondrait totalement, sa voix est magnifique et elle s'y connaît niveau nymphomanie, mais elle est partie dans un autre secteur que le musical.

\- Elle sait danser ?

\- Vu la future femme qu'elle a, je doute qu'elle ait la possibilité de ne pas savoir...

Rachel avait dirigé son visage vers Santana en disant ça.

\- Oh non Berry ! Ce n'est pas le Glee Club, il est hors de quest-

\- San ! Tu vas monter sur scène avec moi ?

Les yeux plein d'espoir de Brittany eurent instantanément raison des barrière de la Latina qui soupira en demandant ce qu'elle devait faire. Quelques minutes plus tard, elle descendait de la scène après une interprétation à cappella de  _Rumour As It_  et était embauchée sous le regard émerveillé de Lara qui n'en croyait pas sa chance.

\- Et le dernier rôle manquant ?

\- C'est Maki, la meilleure amie de Paori, amoureuse de cette dernière.

Rachel se mit à rire avant de dire.

\- Connaissant sa relation avec Emily, ce serait un rôle PARFAIT pour Quinn !

Lara se tourna vers la blonde.

\- Tu chantes ?

\- Oui, mais je ne veux pas aller sur scène ! Ma place est dans les coulisses...

\- Mais Q...

Les supplications de Brittany n'y firent rien, même le passage où elle lui rappela que son personnage et celui proposé à Quinn échangeaient des sweet lady kisses ne la firent pas flancher... Étonnant...

* * *

Le passage au studio se passa particulièrement bien et Rachel fut ravie qu'on lui propose d'écrire elle-même ses chansons. Bien entendu, elle décida en souvenir du bon vieux temps d'y mettre sa première chanson :  _Get It Right_. Il fut convenu qu'elle les recontacterait une fois ses six premières chansons écrites pour commencer à enregistrer. Elle signa la paperasse nécessaire une fois celle-ci approuvée par Quinn et elle partirent pour leur dernier rendez-vous.

John les attendait le sourire au lèvres. Il n'avait jamais eu un aussi bon départ avec aucune de ses protégées. Rachel n'avait raté aucune audition, elle avait été au courant de chaque scripte et avait toujours fait bonne impression. Quinn faisait des miracles, et il aimait les miracles ! Bien sûr, il y avait eu l'appel de Timothy Stewart ce matin, mais il n'avait jamais aimé ce type, et Quinn lui avait envoyé un mail pour lui expliquer la situation. Il regrettait juste de ne pas avoir été là pour coller son poing dans la figure de ce prétentieux. On ne traitait pas ses bébés comme ça !

Lorsque Rachel entra dans le bureau suivie de son ombre blonde, Timothy ne put qu'admirer le sourire de sa protégée. Rachel souriait souvent sinon tout le temps. Mais le sourire qu'elle arborait depuis Quinn avait quelque chose de différent, quelque chose qui lui faisait penser à des cloches et des robes blanches... Rachel n'avait eu aucune relation depuis qu'il la connaissait. Pourtant, la jeune femme était belle et intelligente, elle avait tout pour plaire... Mais personne n'avait su emporter son cœur. Il espérait juste que Quinn saurait le faire, car les deux jeunes femmes semblaient destinées l'une à l'autre.

\- Bonjour Rachel, Quinn.

\- Hey John !

\- Bonjour Mr Smith.

\- Alors ? Tout se passe comme vous le désirez ? Vous voulez prolonger le contrat ?

Ce fut Rachel la première à répondre.

\- Bien sûr que oui ! Je ne suis même pas sûre que j'arriverais à mettre mes chaussures sans elle maintenant !

\- Et toi Quinn, ça te convient ?

\- Oui, j'apprécie énormément de travailler avec Rachel... Et puis le boulot paye bien...

Elle avait souri en disant ça, ce qui avait donné envie de rire à John. Son rire s'échappa finalement de ses lèvres lorsque Rachel mit un coup de coude dans les côtes de la blonde. Oh que oui, elles étaient parfaites l'une pour l'autre !

Dix minutes plus tard, les nouveaux contrats étaient signés et les deux jeunes femmes reparties chez elles. John se sourit à lui même avant d'enfiler son manteau pour rentrer chez lui et retrouver sa famille.

* * *

Il avait fallu deux semaines avant que les répétitions ne commencent, le tout servait à trouver la parfaite Maki. La fine équipe était de nouveau réunie : Emily en temps que Paori, Rachel comme Kara avec Quinn dans son ombre, Josh en Sun et Steeve de nouveau vigile ! Au groupe s'étaient ajoutées Santana en Anna qui n'avait pas tardé à s'entendre à merveille avec Emily et Brittany comme Lia qui passait son temps dans les bras de Steeve. À eux deux, ils formaient le Gang des Bisounours. Tout le casting se comporta comme une bande de gosses le matin de Noël en apprenant de la Latina que Quinn était dingue de Rachel depuis leur première année de Lycée mais ne se l'était avouée qu'un an plus tard.

\- Je vous le jure ! Q est raide de Berry depuis plus ou moins toujours ! Le jour même où elle l'a vue pour la première fois, elle l'a insultée... Ça c'était ma girl ! Une vraie badass comme moi !

\- Attends... Pourquoi elle l'a insultée ? Ce n'est absolument pas logique.

Josh ne comprenait vraiment pas, et Steeve en rajouta une couche.

\- Surtout que Quinnie est du genre adorable, je la vois mal insulter qui que ce soit...

\- C'est pour ça que je suis sa meilleure amie et vous des gens du peuple ! Q n'a pas toujours été une petite fille sage. Au lycée, la plus belle partie de ma vie, Q était Capitaine des Cheerleaders, et moi sa co-capitaine. Avec Britt nous formions la Unholy Trinity, le groupe qui dirigeait vraiment le Lycée... Tout le monde s'écrasait devant nous et nous respectait ! Les garçons nous mangeaient tous dans la main, si ils savaient qu'on a toutes viré lesbiennes !

Santana se mit à rire avant de continuer.

\- Q était la head bitch en charge, celle qui choisissait qui se ferait insulter, qui se prendrait un slushy facial tous les jours... Mais la majeur partie du temps, elle ignorait quiconque ne faisait pas partie des populaires. La manière dont elle s'est acharnée sur Berry en première année était une preuve en soi qu'elle s'intéressait à elle !

\- Rachel n'était pas populaire ?

Ce fut Britt qui répondit à la question de Josh.

\- Rachel n'était pas populaire en entrant au Lycée, mais NOUS en avons fait la fille la plus célèbrement impopulaire... Capitaine du Glee Club, elle parlait trop pour les autres et son caractère autoritaire n'aidait pas. Elle n'avait aucun ami, et j'ai toujours su qu'elle était comme ça à cause de ça... Quand elle a voulu voler Finn à Quinn, ça a été pire...

\- Minute, qui est Finn ?

Santana reprit l'histoire et répondit à la grande rousse.

\- Finn était le petit-ami de Quinn, le Quarterback de l'équipe de foot ! Quand Berry a voulu mettre le grappin dessus, elle est devenue folle et on s'est toutes retrouvées au Glee Club pour surveiller Finnepte. Enfin ça c'était la version officielle parce qu'elle bouffait déjà Berry du regard constamment à l'époque. Elle ne nous a avoué son béguin que quand nous avons fait notre propre Coming-Out, enfin, quand cet abruti de Finn m'a jetée hors du placard devant tout le monde.

Brittany posa sa main sur le bras de Santana pour la calmer et cette dernière se détendit instantanément. Emily posa sa nouvelle question.

\- C'est impossible ! Blondie est trop sainte-nitouche pour avoir un crush sur Rach ! Si elle était vraiment lesbienne elle aurait déjà accepté mes avances non ?

Santana explosa de rire alors que Brittany souriait à pleines dents, laissant sa future femme répondre.

\- Q sainte-nitouche ? Sérieusement ? Oh non, elle est trop bonne celle-là !

La Latina se tenait maintenant les côtes.

\- Je ne dirais pas qu'il s'agit du terme adapté quand on parle de la fille qui est tombée enceinte du meilleur ami de son copain à seize ans !

\- Tu rigoles là ?

\- Oh que non ! Ça a été le plus gros bordel de McKinley ! Et sûrement le seul truc à avoir réussi à rapprocher Berry et Q ! Mais ce n'est pas à moi de vous parler de Beth...

\- Attends, je connais une Beth...

Tout le monde se tourna vers Emily l'air choqué.

\- C'est la sœur de Rach... Elle est venue une fois dans notre loge après une représentation... Rachel était très surprise, je crois que c'était la première fois qu'elle revoyait sa mère et sa petite sœur... Maintenant que j'y pense... Elle devait avoir en gros 5 ans à l'époque et... Elle était blonde ce que j'avais trouvé bizarre en voyant Rachel et sa mère...

Santana se leva de sa chaise pour plaquer Emily contre la sienne.

\- Tu as rencontré Beth !? Comment elle était ? Elle avait l'air heureuse ? Est-ce qu-

La Latina fut coupée par les bras de Brittany autour d'elle. La blonde les regarda tous très sérieusement.

\- Il est interdit de parler de Beth, c'est un sujet tabou ! En particulier en présence de Quinn... Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé ces trois dernières années, mais la dernière fois qu'on a parlé de sa fille tu te rappelles ce qui s'est passé Santana ?

La Latina hocha la tête comment aurait-elle pu oublier cette fois où sa meilleure amie avait fini en pleurs dans ses bras à hurler qu'elle voulait sa fille, qu'elle n'aurait jamais dû l'abandonner et qu'elle avait l'impression qu'il lui manquait une partie d'elle-même sans elle. Comment aurait-elle pu oublier la douleur de Q qu'elle avait sentie résonner jusque dans son propre cœur ? Jamais... Elle ne ferait jamais plus revivre ça à sa meilleure amie, elle se l'était promise !

* * *

Quelques jours plus tard, Lara avait organisé un énorme banquet pour fêter le début des répétitions et commencer à promouvoir le musical. Tout le casting et leurs assistants, agents et compagnons avaient bien sûr été invités. C'était comme ça que Quinn s'était retrouvée pieds nus en robe du soir bleue pailletée à courir après une Rachel Berry particulièrement nerveuse pour essayer de lui fermer le dos de sa robe.

\- Rach ! Arrête de bouger que je zippe ta fermeture !

\- On a pas le temps Quinn ! Où sont mes chaussures ?

\- Comment ça on a pas le temps ? Tu comptes sérieusement exhiber toute la dentelle de ta lingerie à la foule qui sera là ce soir ? Parce que de là où je suis, je peux clairement dire que les sous-vêtements rouges ressortent très bien sur une robe argentée !

Rachel se figea et la blonde en profita pour fermer sa robe tout en passant son pied sous le canapé pour faire ressortir la paire de talons hauts qui s'y cachaient. La petite brune soupira, comment Quinn faisait-elle pour toujours tout retrouver dans cet appartement ? C'était à croire qu'elle avait elle-même mis ces chaussures sous le canapé ! Alors que maintenant, Rachel se souvenait très bien les avoir elle-même poussées dessous en s'asseyant sur le canapé il y avait deux jours de cela. Quinn attrapa un peigne sur le côté, et s'en servit pour remettre une mèche des cheveux de Rachel en place.

\- Je ne sais vraiment pas comment je ferais sans toi...

La blonde sourit et se retourna pour trouver ses propres chaussures. Une fois montée sur talons, elle revint vers son employeuse et la fit se tourner. Elle se pencha, essuya un trait de crayon ayant coulé du bout du doigt et lui sourit.

\- Parfait ! On peut y aller...

\- Attends Quinn ! Mon sac à m-

La brunette n'eut pas le temps de finir que déjà la blonde lui glissait le petit sac bleu nuit dans les mains avant d'attraper sa propre pochette argentée. Si elles avaient pris le temps d'y faire attention, elles auraient remarqué que leur costumière les avait assorties, mais à ce moment précis, elles avaient tout sauf le temps. Elle sautèrent dans l'ascenseur puis coururent jusque dans le taxi qui les attendait en bas. Une demi-heure plus tard, elles remontèrent le tapis rouge de l'hôtel Carlson où se déroulait la réception. Rachel passa devant, lançant de petits sourires amicaux aux journalistes qui l'appelaient de toute part pour avoir son meilleur profil alors que Quinn restait en retrait, attendant que la brune soit passée pour faire sa propre entrée.

\- Merci messieurs, mais je suis attendue à l'intérieur !

\- Pas de problème Rachel !

La jeune Diva fit un clin d'œil aux journalistes lui ayant répondu, Georges quelque chose si elle se souvenait bien, et se retourna pour attraper la main de Quinn à la plus grande surprise de cette dernière.

\- Mlle Berry ! C'est votre petite-amie ?

Un autre journaliste venait de crier. Rachel se tourna vers lui en continuant de marcher vers l'entrée, traînant la blonde derrière elle.

\- Non, c'est mon assistante ! Mais je dois avouer que je n'aurais rien contre ! Qui oserait en voyant ce corps et ce visage ?

Les journalistes avaient ri à la blague de Rachel qui espérait que Quinn le prendrait bien. Elles n'avaient jamais évoqué l'idée d'être plus qu'une employée et sa patronne, mais Rachel espérait que peut-être... Et Santana l'avait confortée dans ses pensées en Outant Quinn. Le problème restait de savoir si la blonde avait toujours des sentiments pour elle...

À peine entrées, les deux jeunes femmes s'étaient retrouvées face à une Santana Lopez, robe rouge fendue jusqu'à la cuisse, devant elle. La Latina leur avait souri, ne ratant pas leurs tenues assorties et un battement de cœur plus tard, Brittany, vêtue d'une magnifique robe dorée l'enlaçait par derrière. Les quatre filles se saluèrent et s'embrassèrent avant que Rachel et Quinn ne soient appelées, la petite brune devant remplir son devoir de rôle principale. Elles se retrouvèrent donc avec Emily, vêtue d'une longue robe verte mettant ses yeux en valeur, et Lara en face d'un critique reconnu dont le nom leur échappait. La grande rousse ne tenta pas la moindre remarque déplacée et se comporta comme une jeune fille de bonne famille. Emily savait se tenir quand il s'agissait du travail. Les deux jeunes filles étaient tellement prisent dans leur conversation qu'elles ne virent pas l'homme qui les observait du buffet...

Après plusieurs heures de conversation mondaine, Quinn s'excusa et partit pour le jardin intérieur prendre un bon bol d'air alors que Rachel continuait son devoir. Emily avait déjà réussi à s'enfuir depuis vingt bonnes minutes et semblait maintenant se battre les coupes de champagne avec Santana. Bien entendu, personne n'avait vu l'homme du buffet suivre discrètement Quinn à l'extérieur... Personne ne l'avait vu attraper le poignet de la blonde et posant sa main sur sa bouche pour l'empêcher de crier... Personne ne l'avait vu la tirer au fond de la cour, là où personne n'allait... Personne n'avait vu les larmes dans les yeux de Quinn lorsqu'elle avait reconnu son agresseur et comprit ce qui allait lui arriver...

Santana et Emily commençaient à ne plus marcher très droit, et Brittany savait qu'il ne faudrait pas longtemps à sa future femme avant de fondre en larme ou de gifler quelqu'un. Elle ne savait pas pour Emily, mais elle préférait ne pas prendre de risques après tout, ce projet était devenu son bébé à elle aussi, et il était hors de questions que les deux jeunes femmes lui fassent une mauvaise publicité à cause d'un verre de trop ! Alors elle les avait prises par les bras et les avaient traînées dehors. Il n'y avait pas grand monde dans la cour, mais cela restait trop dangereux. Alors elle les avait tirées un peu plus loin dans les jardins... Et puis elle avait entendu un cri étouffé et le bruit d'un coup... Les deux femmes avec elles avaient semblé dessaouler instantanément. Santana s'était mise à tendre l'oreille, imitée par Emily et Brittany. Il ne lui avait pas fallu longtemps pour comprendre d'où venait le "Tais-toi salope" qui avait suivi. Il leur en avait fallu encore moins pour courir dans cette direction, Santana ayant même pris ses chaussures à la main pour accélérer le rythme. Elles s'étaient figées en voyant la scène qui se déroulait devant elles une fois un certain buisson passé. Si vous aviez demandé à Santana, elle vous aurait dit qu'un connard de mâle en rut avait plaqué sa meilleure amie et essayait de la cintrer contre un arbre. Mais vous n'auriez pas pu demander à Santana car ses yeux avaient rencontré ceux de Quinn au moment où elle avait jeté son premier talon à la figure de Timothy Stewart en hurlant des insultes en espagnol. Brittany elle avait tout de suite sorti son portable et appelé la petite brunette encore à l'intérieur pendant qu'Emily courait réceptionner Quinn dans ses bras.

Rachel pensa qu'elle avait eu de la chance d'entendre son portable vibrer dans son sac malgré le tintamarre qui régnait dans la salle. Elle s'était tout de suite excusée auprès du critique et de Lara en décrochant, Brittany ne l'appellerait jamais pour rien ! La première chose qu'elle entendit fut la voix lointaine de Santana hurlant "Hijo des puta ! Como puede-" avant qu'elle ne soit interrompue par celle paniquée de Brittany.

\- Rachel ! Il faut que tu viennes au fond du jardin ! C'est Quinn... On est arrivée alors qu'un gars était en train d'essayer de... De...

\- De quoi Britt ?

\- De la violer Rachel...

\- J'arrive tout de suite !

La visage de la brunette était devenu blême, et lorsqu'elle était partie en courant, après avoir murmuré "Quinn", Lara n'avait pas hésité à la suivre. Elle s'était attachée aux deux jeunes femmes, et il se passait visiblement quelque chose de grave. Moins de deux mètres plus tard, les talons de Rachel gisaient sur le sol alors qu'elle continuait de courir. Lorsqu'elle passa la porte du jardin, elle se mit à hurler encore et encore le nom de Quinn de manière hystérique. Lorsqu'elle arriva, elle trouva la blonde dans les bras de Brittany, recroquevillée contre un arbre alors que la grande blonde lui murmurait comme un mantra "Ça va aller, Rachel arrive... Chut... Ça va aller". Quelques mètres plus loin, Santana et Emily rouaient un homme, que la brune reconnue comme Timothy Stewart, de coups en l'insultant copieusement. Elle reconnut quelques phrases comme :

\- Je viens du Bronx ! Et tu sais comment on s'occupe des mecs comme toi dans le Bronx ?

\- Et moi je suis de Lima Heigh Adjacent ! Tu ne connais pas, mais je peux t'assurer que tu ne veux pas connaître !

Pourtant Rachel s'en fichait, tout ce qu'elle voyait, c'était Quinn en train de pleurer dans un coin, et elle se précipita sur elle pour la prendre dans ses bras.

\- C'est moi Quinn, je suis là... Je suis là...

La blonde venait de s'accrocher furieusement à la robe de Rachel et pleurait maintenant de tout son saoul sur l'épaule de la petite brune. Brittany caressa doucement les cheveux de son amie avant de se diriger vers le combat que Lara essayait d'arrêter. Elle fixa Stewart dans les yeux et commença à parler d'une voix menaçante.

\- Je suis normalement d'un naturel pacifique, mais s'il y a bien une chose qui me met hors de moi, c'est que l'on s'en prenne aux personnes auxquelles je tiens, et Q en fait partie ! Maintenant voilà ce qui va se passer...

Ce fut Lara qui lui apporta sa réponse.

\- Timothy Stewart.

\- Stewart donc... Voilà ce qui va se passer. Il se trouve qu'avant que ma fiancée ne vous saute dessus, j'ai eu le temps de filmer un petit bout de cette scène avec mon téléphone portable...

Elle appuya sur un bouton avant de tourner l'appareil vers l'homme qui put se voir en train d'essayer de remonter la robe d'une Quinn en pleurs. Rachel qui s'était rapprochée en gardant Quinn bien fermement dans ses bras se mit à serrer les dents.

\- Je vais transmettre dès ce soir cette preuve à la police de New-York qui se fera un plaisir de vous envoyer en prison... Et avant que vous ne commenciez à espérer trouver un assez bon avocat pour vous défendre, laissez-moi vous donner le nom complet de mon amie : Quinn Fabray, comme dans Russell Fabray, avocat de Lima Ohio et actionnaire majoritaire du cabinet Chang & Fabray de NYC ! Et même s'il n'est pas en très bon terme avec sa fille, je suis sûre qu'il fera tout son possible pour l'honneur de son nom à défaut de celui de sa fille. Tout comme Mlle Tina Chang la deuxième actionnaire de ce cabinet et l'une de nos vieilles amies de Lycée !

Timothy ne trouva rien à dire. Il avait déjà eu à faire à ce cabinet une fois, mais en temps que client, et la ténacité de Tina Chang lui avait permis de devenir l'une des meilleures avocates de NYC en quelques mois seulement... Il était foutu !

\- Maintenant, laissez-moi vous donner le meilleur. Nous sommes déjà d'accord sur le fait que vous allez faire un tour en prison, et, je pense donner un coup de fil à Mr Noah Puckerman qui y a beaucoup de contacts qui seront ravis de faire de la vie de l'homme qui a essayé de violer la mère de sa fille un enfer !

Stewart avala difficilement sa salive. Il ne savait pas qui était ce Puckerman, mais il avait compris que cette fille ne bluffait pas. Elle ne l'avait pas fait une seule fois depuis le début... Un gars de la sécurité arriva et embarqua Timothy. Lara les suivit pour surveiller que l'homme n'aille nul part, et Brittany envoya la vidéo à Emily qui partit avec eux. Les quatre filles de Lima restèrent silencieuses un instant après qu'Emily ait tapoté l'épaule de Quinn avant de partir. Finalement, ce fut Santana qui rompit le silence.

\- Q, il va être temps que tu nous dises ce qui s'est passé à Yale, parce que tu as failli te faire violer, et la Q que j'ai connue aurait su foutre une raclée à cet hijo de puta !

\- D'accord...

Ce fut le dernier mot de Quinn avant que Brittany n'appelle un taxi, et que les quatre filles ne partent pour l'appartement de Rachel et Quinn.

* * *

Pour la première fois depuis qu'elle vivait ici, Quinn ne rangea pas sagement ses chaussures. Elle les enleva en les laissant au milieu du chemin avant de s'asseoir sur le canapé en soupirant. Brittany prépara deux thés pour elle et Quinn ainsi que deux cafés pour les deux brunes avant de venir elle aussi s'asseoir dans le salon. Tout le monde observait l'ancienne Capitaine de Cheerios en silence, et elle commença.

\- C'était il y a trois ans... J'étais déjà parmi les meilleurs élèves de ma promotion à Yale. J'avais repris le cheerleading et j'étais devenue capitaine... Un peu comme au bon vieux temps du Lycée... J'étais populaire, et tout le monde voulait être moi !

La blonde se mit à rire tristement avant de reprendre.

\- Pourtant je n'avais pas de véritable ami... Je ne laissais personne entrer vraiment... J'ignorais tout le monde, me montrant cordiale, mais jamais amicale. J'apparaissais aux fêtes et à la table des gens cool... Ma vie était parfaite ! Je ne demandais rien de plus... Et puis il y a eu ce gars dont tout le monde se moquait... Un peu comme Rachel au Lycée...

Elle fit une pause.

\- Un jour, il a renversé son plateau sur moi... Je n'aurais rien dit si nous avions été seuls, mais nous étions dans le réfectoire, et j'avais besoin de rester populaire... Alors je l'ai insulté... Je l'ai rabaissé et affublé de surnom dont je ne me rappelle même plus, et je suis repartie manger comme si de rien était...

Quinn essuya la larme qui commençait à couler sur sa joue.

\- Le... Le lendemain matin, les pompiers et les policiers étaient partout dans le campus... Il... Il s'était pendu dans sa chambre et avait laissé une lettre ! Ils nous l'ont lus lors d'un hommage ! Il... Il s'est tué à cause de gens comme moi ! Parce qu'il n'en pouvait plus de supporter les insultes et les moqueries... Et... Et...

Rachel s'avança et posa sa main sur celle de Quinn.

\- Ce n'était pas de ta faute...

\- Je me suis rendue compte que cette situation... Ça aurait pu être toi Rachel ! Avec tout ce que je t'ai fait, tu aurais pu être celle au bout de cette corde... Et... Je ne me le serais jamais pardonnée si tu...

\- Quinn ! Ce n'était pas moi, et l'idée ne m'a jamais traversé l'esprit !

\- Même ! J'ai tué quelqu'un Rachel ! J'ai tué quelqu'un !

\- Q, ce n'était pas de ta faute, écoute-moi bien. Je sais qu'on a été de vraies garces au Lycée... Mais ce mec, c'est les autres qui l'ont poussé à bout, pas toi ! Tu ne lui as dit des choses qu'une fois. Ce n'était pas toi Q !

\- San ce-

\- Non, tu sais que je ne mens jamais ! Maintenant je vais te laisser avec Berry, mais si je reçois un seul message me disant que tu te culpabilises encore, je reviens, et tu subira toute la colère de Lima Heigh !

Elle se leva et commença à partir avant de se retourner.

\- Et je cache toujours des lames de rasoir dans mes cheveux !

Sur ce, elle lui fit un clin d'œil et ferma la porte derrière elle et Brittany.

Il avait fallu à Quinn un moment pour se remettre assez de son aveu pour que Rachel et elle puissent avoir une conversation normale. Lorsque la blonde se redressa après une dernière profonde inspiration pour plonger ses yeux dans ceux de son amie, la jeune chanteuse trouva enfin la force de parler.

\- Quinn... Pourquoi... Pourquoi l'idée que j'aurais pu... Enfin tu vois... Pourquoi cette idée t'a tant traumatisée ?

\- Tu n'as toujours pas compris Rachel ?

La blonde se mit à rire nerveusement en se passant la main dans les cheveux le regard fuyant.

\- Je pensais pourtant qu'après ce que Santana a dit...

Elle réussit à finalement plonger ses yeux dans ceux de la brunette en face d'elle à nouveau, puisant en elle le courage de ne pas les lâcher en disant ça.

\- Je suis amoureuse de toi Rachel, je le suis depuis la première fois que je t'ai vue au Lycée et je n'ai jamais arrêté de l'être !

Après cet aveu, la blonde se leva précipitamment, et s'enferma dans sa chambre, laissant une petite brune surprise sur le canapé. Après quelques secondes, Rachel retrouva enfin ses esprits et se précipita à la porte de Quinn qu'elle essaya désespérément d'ouvrir sans succès. Quand elle comprit que la blonde ne lui ouvrirait pas, elle posa son front sur le bois et commença à parler.

\- Quinn... S'il te plaît ouvre-moi...

La blonde assise contre la porte de l'autre côté ne lui répondit pas. Elle serra ses bras autour de ses jambes. Elle l'avait dit... Elle avait avoué son plus grand secret, et elle ne se sentait pas prête à entendre la réponse de Rachel. Elle avait trop peur. Alors elle commença à pleurer doucement. Elle avait l'impression de ne faire que ça dernièrement, mais si elle avait su apprendre quelque chose de sa grossesse, c'était bien que pleurer pouvait se révéler libérateur. Ça vous vidait l'esprit et le cœur pendant une seconde, vous laissant dans un état de paix ou plus rien ne comptait. Et à ce moment précis, Quinn avait bien besoin de dix secondes de paix intérieure. En entendant les sanglots de l'autre côté de la porte, Rachel donna un léger coup dans la porte, le front toujours collé contre le bois, et le coup y résonna comme il résonna dans le dos de Quinn.

\- Quinn, ne pleure pas... Je t'en supplie ouvre-moi... Je n'ai vraiment pas envie de dire ça à une porte...

\- Rachel vas-t-en ! Je n'ai pas envie de t'entendre me rejeter ! Pas ce soir...

Rachel releva sa tête et donna un coup de poing dans la porte, la faisant vibrer puissamment dans le dos de Quinn qui se releva de surprise.

\- Quinn Fabray ! Tu vas arrêter de t'apitoyer immédiatement et m'ouvrir cette porte tout de suite ! C'est un ordre !

La blonde hésita un instant et Rachel put enfin entendre le bruit du verrou qu'on ouvre. Lorsqu'elle ouvrit la porte, elle trouva Quinn recroquevillée dans son lit. Elle s'avança doucement et s'agenouilla sur le lit avant de tendre sa main vers la blonde.

\- Oh Quinn...

L'ancienne Cheerleader s'éloigna de Rachel dans un mouvement brusque.

\- Je ne veux pas de ta pitié Rachel !

\- Quinn, ne me force pas à hausser le ton à nouveau et laisse-moi finir ce que j'ai à dire !

La blonde se tut et la jeune Diva en profita pour poser sa main sur son épaule.

\- Regarde moi bien dans les yeux Quinn.

La jeune fille releva son regard et rencontra deux orbes chocolats brillants de sincérité.

\- Ce que je vais faire n'a absolument rien à voir avec de la pitié...

Quinn hocha doucement la tête et avant qu'elle ne puisse réagir, la main de Rachel sur son épaule descendit dans son dos alors que sa deuxième prenait place derrière sa nuque. Quinn cligna des yeux et lorsqu'elle les rouvrit, les lèvres de la brunette étaient posées sur les siennes. Rachel resserra sa prise, rapprochant un peu plus le corps de Quinn contre le sien et commença à bouger les lèvres. La blonde dû retenir ses larmes de joie alors que ses mains s'accrochaient à la robe de Rachel, se préparant à la voir disparaître d'un instant à l'autre. Mais Rachel ne disparut pas de la nuit. Elle resta contre Quinn, la tenant contre elle et l'embrassant légèrement, sans jamais approfondir le baiser de peur de rompre le charme, et les deux jeunes filles s'endormirent dans les bras l'une de l'autre.

Pour la première fois depuis plus de huit ans, Rachel ne se réveilla pas à 6h30 ce matin là. Elle resta amoureusement lovée contre le corps chaud de la blonde, dans sa robe de soirée, jusqu'à ce que le réveil de Quinn ne sonne à 7h35. Elle grogna et sentit la blonde tendre la main pour l'éteindre avant de réenrouler ses bras autour du petit corps presque imprimé dans le sien. Un soupir d'aise échappa de ses lèvres avant que son esprit ne s'éclaircisse assez pour qu'elle comprenne la situation. Elle se trouvait dans son lit, avec la fille dont elle rêvait depuis près de huit ans dans ses bras, et elles allaient être en retard à la répétition de 10h30 si elles ne se levaient pas tout de suite !

La blonde se redressa immédiatement avant que les bras de Rachel ne la plaque dans le lit. La brunette décala son corps jusqu'à s'allonger sur Quinn pour l'immobiliser.

\- Rachel ! On va être en retard à la répétition !

\- Quinn ! Je pense que le fait que quelqu'un ait essayé de violer mon assistante hier était déjà une excuse assez correcte pour expliquer un retard à la répétition d'aujourd'hui, mais celui que ce porc ait essayé de violer ma  _petite-amie_  me vaut le droit de te garder bloquée dans ce lit toute la journée et de ne pas sortir de notre appartement !

Rachel avait gagné Quinn au mot  _petite-amie_ , et la blonde se détendit sous l'étreinte de Rachel en souriant comme jamais.

Trois heures et vingt-cinq minutes plus tard, à vingt minutes de là, dans un théâtre animé, une jeune Latina se retourna vers ses collègues avec un sourire victorieux aux lèvres.

\- Berry n'est jamais en retard... Elle est totalement en train de réconforter Q de manière charnelle si vous voyez ce que je veux dire ! Je sens que demain tout le monde me devra vingt dollars !

Santana n'avait pas vraiment raison, et elle s'en doutait. Mais elle avait au moins la certitude que la relation de ses deux amies, car même si elle ne l'avouerait jamais, elle considérait Rachel comme une de ses rares amies, avait évolué dans le bon sens.

* * *

Quand Rachel arriva en répétition le lendemain matin en tenant une Quinn rougissante par la main, Santana sut tout de suite qu'elle avait gagné son pari et que les deux filles formaient maintenant un couple. Heureusement pour elle, son temps de répétition était très limité, à cause de la petitesse de son rôle, car cela lui permit d'interroger Quinn tranquillement. Elle s'assit auprès de la blonde qui regardait les autres répéter la scène de la formation du groupe.

\- Alors toi et Berry ?

\- Rachel et moi quoi ?

\- Ne joue pas à la plus maline avec moi Q ! Il s'est passé quoi depuis que j'ai quitté ton appartement avant-hier soir ?

\- Je... J'ai avoué à Rachel que je l'aimais toujours et...

\- Et elle t'a sautée sur le canapé ?

\- Non !

La blonde avait presque hurlé sa réponse, provoquant l'hilarité de la Latina, et faisant se retourner la moitié des personnes sur scène dont Rachel et Brittany. La répétition reprit, et Quinn s'expliqua.

\- Elle m'a retrouvée dans ma chambre et elle m'a embrassée.

\- Alors quoi ? Vous êtes potes de bisous ? Perso je n'aurais rien pris en dessous du sex-friend !

\- Non... On est en couple... Hier matin elle a dit que j'étais sa petite-amie...

\- Et vous êtes allez jusqu'où ?

\- On s'est embrassées et câlinées, c'est tout...

\- Même pas un peu de tripotage ?

\- Non Santana ! Tout le monde n'est pas obsédé comme toi !

\- Hey, Emily et Britt sont comme moi !

\- Et ce ne sont pas de bons exemples !

\- Bref, rassure-moi, vous avez mis la langue quand même quand vous vous êtes embrassées ?

La blonde ne répondit pas, mais se mit à rougir en évitant le regard de la brune.

\- Oh mon Dieu ! Vous vous êtes faites des petits smacks comme des collégiennes ! Quinn ! Tu as quel âge ? Ça ne doit quand même pas être compliqué de glisser sa langue dans une bouche aussi grande que celle de Berry !

\- Chut !

La Latina avait presque crié, et Quinn commençait à craindre que quelqu'un les ait entendues.

\- Ce n'est pas ça, je veux y aller lentement avec elle ! Je veux que ça fonctionne...

\- Si tu le dis... Heureusement que j'ai parié sur votre mise en couple et pas sur votre première fois, sinon je serais à sec en ce moment même...

\- Tu as parié sur ça !

Quinn semblait offusquée, mais n'eut pas le temps d'interroger plus son amie, la Latina était déjà appelée sur scène pour sa deuxième chanson.

* * *

Rachel avait tout organisé pour ce jour. Elle avait vu avec Lara pour obtenir un jour de repos, et avait passé des heures de recherches dans les dernières semaines pour préparer sa surprise à Quinn. Elles étaient ensembles depuis trois semaines et demi et n'avaient toujours pas été plus loin que le premier jour, mais même si Rachel aurait voulu plus, elle ne se sentait pas de pousser Quinn, alors elle attendait patiemment. Elle savait que la blonde était toujours tracassée par sa culpabilité quand à son comportement au Lycée et à la fac. Elle continuait de porter le poids de ce suicide sur les épaules et Rachel trouvait ça intolérable.

Lorsque Quinn se réveilla dans son lit vide, elle n'avait pas dormi avec Rachel depuis le jour de son aveu, elle fut surprise de trouver la brunette assise au bar, une tasse de café fumante dans les mains, et une de thé attendant Quinn en face d'elle. Rachel ne dérogeait jamais à sa routine et ne cuisinait jamais. Pourtant, elle avait quitté ses habitudes et préparé un petit-déjeuner gargantuesque à la blonde, entre crêpes, pancakes, gaufres, tartines et œufs brouillés, Quinn ne savait plus où donne"r de la tête.

\- On fête quelque chose ?

\- Si l'on veut, c'est mon premier jour de repos depuis près de deux ans aujourd'hui...

\- Tu as pris ta journée ? Mais tu ne m'as pas prévenue...

\- Je voulais te faire une surprise.

Rachel embrassa doucement les lèvres de Quinn et la laissa manger ce qu'elle voulait. Elles se quittèrent un instant, le temps que la blonde s'habille et s'assirent ensembles sur le canapé.

\- Quinn, j'aimerai te montrer quelque chose... Il faudra que tu regardes jusqu'au bout et que tu me fasses confiance.

\- Euh... Ok...

La jeune Diva se leva et récupéra un DVD qu'elle glissa dans le lecteur. Quelques secondes plus tard, le visage d'une jeune brune apparut à l'écran et elle commença à parler.

\- Hey Quinn... Je ne sais pas si tu te rappelles de moi... Je suis Cassie Yrvin, je faisais partie des Cheerios... Au Lycée, tu me traitais tout le temps d'incapable, tu ne m'appelais jamais par mon prénom mais "la petite grosse" car j'étais la moins svelte des Cheerleaders. Tu m'as dit un nombre incalculable de fois que je ne ferai jamais rien de bien car j'étais incapable de travailler assez dur pour devenir quelqu'un.

Quinn commença à se crisper sur son siège et Rachel posa sa main sur la sienne. Il lui avait fallu des heures pour convaincre tout le monde de témoigner puis monter une vidéo... Et maintenant, elle risquait le tout pour le tout en la montrant à sa petite-amie...

\- Je voulais te remercier pour ça Quinn... Grâce à toi, je me suis mise à travailler plus dur, j'ai perdu mes kilos en trop, mes notes se sont améliorées, et je me suis donnée à fond pour la première fois de ma vie... J'ai tellement voulu te prouver que tu avais tort que j'ai travaillé sans arrêt, et maintenant grâce à toi, je suis en internat de médecine, j'ai un petit-ami parfait et je suis enfin heureuse de ma vie. Sans toi, ça ne serait jamais arrivé !

Rachel vit une larme couler le long de la joue de Quinn alors qu'un autre visage apparaissait à l'écran. Cette fois-ci c'était un joueur de football.

\- Euh... Je n'ai pas l'habitude de ce genre de trucs mais je vais essayer... Je m'appelle Marc Denver, j'étais un joueur des Titans... Quand tu me croisais dans les couloirs, tu m'ignorais alors que je rêvais de sortir avec toi... Comme tous les mecs du Lycée... Un jour je t'ai demandé d'être ma petite-amie et tu m'as ri au nez... Tu m'as dit que tu y réfléchirais peut-être le jour où j'arrêterai d'obéir aux ordres des autres et où je me comporterai en homme... Par la suite, à chaque fois que tu m'as croisé, tu m'as traité de fillette... Quand je suis arrivé à la fac, j'ai repensé à ce que tu m'avais dit le jour où cette fille s'est faite emmerder par plusieurs gars... Je me suis interposé et j'ai pris des coups pour l'aider... Cette fille s'appelle Jessica, et elle est devenue ma femme il y a un an et trois mois... C'est grâce à toi que j'ai pu la rencontrer et devenir heureux... Je ne pourrai jamais te remercier assez pour ça...

Marc disparut de l'écran, et une petite blonde souriante apparut à l'écran.

\- Bonjour Quinn. Je suis Becky Jackson, tu n'as pas dû m'oublier... C'est toi qui t'es moquée de moi pendant des années en me disant que je ne serai jamais une cheerleader parce que j'avais autant de grâce qu'un phoque obèse asthmatique... Mais pas une seule fois tu n'as évoqué mon handicap, et en me traitant aussi méchamment que tu le faisais avec tout le monde, tu m'as donné le courage de persévérer et de passer les auditions car ma maladie n'était plus un obstacle, seulement mon travail. Grâce à toi, j'ai pu devenir l'assistante de Sue et goûter à la normalité pour la fin du Lycée. Les slushies ont cessé, et je sais que c'est toi qui l'a ordonné parce que je t'ai vue frapper Azimio en le menaçant de le castrer s'il touchait encore à une de tes cheerios. Tu m'as permis de faire partie de quelque chose de grand, et tu n'as jamais cessé de me traiter comme les autres. Pour ça, je dois te remercier, car le Lycée n'a été supportable que grâce à ça...

Et les visages et témoignages continuèrent. Il y en eut six de plus avant que le visage de Rachel ne passe à l'écran.

\- Quinn... Je pense qu'il ne sert à rien que je me présente comme tout le monde... Tu t'en doutes déjà mais je vais confirmer tes soupçons, c'est bien moi qui ai cherché tous ces gens et les ai faits témoigner pour que tu comprennes que ton comportement n'a pas entraîné que des mauvaises choses... Il ne manquait que le témoignage de ta plus grande victime, moi, alors me voilà... Tu m'appelais Man Hand, Treasure Trail ou Rupaul pour ne citer qu'eux. Tu m'as toujours dit que je finirai ma vie à Lima comme la raté que j'étais... Tu m'as fait subir les slushies faciaux, les insultes, les moqueries et même les dessins dégradants. Au passage j'admire ton talent, ils étaient très bien fait ! Toujours est-il que j'ai voulu te prouver que tu avais tort plus que tout. J'ai voulu travailler plus dur pour m'échapper de cette ville qui m'avait torturée, et regarde-moi ! Déjà réclamée par plusieurs shows de Broadway, répétant pour l'un d'eux. Mon rêve est devenu réalité. Et pourtant il me manquait toujours quelque chose, et c'est encore toi qui me l'a apporté. En t'acharnant sur moi, tu m'as intriguée, tu m'as fascinée... Je n'ai jamais cessé de penser à toi, et avec le temps, j'ai compris que tu ne m'avais jamais vraiment haïe, mais poussée vers la réussite. Et tu es revenue dans ma vie, et je suis tombée irrémédiablement amoureuse de toi... Merci Quinn de m'avoir sortie de Lima et de m'avoir apporté l'amour... Je t'aime.

Quinn se tourna vers Rachel les larmes aux yeux et la prit dans ses bras en répétant encore et encore "Je t'aime... Je t'aime tellement...". Et puis, leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent, doucement, bougeant tendrement les unes contre les autres, et Quinn lécha la lèvre inférieure de Rachel, la suppliant silencieusement de la laisser approfondir le baiser. La petite brune s'exécuta immédiatement, et gémit en sentant la langue de Quinn danser avec le sienne langoureusement.

Les deux jeunes femmes ne dépassèrent pas le stade du baiser, mais à partir de cette nuit là, Quinn abandonna définitivement sa chambre pour s'installer dans celle de Rachel. Aucunes des deux ne supportant plus l'idée de dormir loin l'une de l'autre.

* * *

La première  _Des Monstres de Foire_  se déroula quelques mois plus tard. Quinn avait bien sûr son siège réservé au premier rang où elle resta près d'Hiram et Leroy Berry, les pères de Rachel qu'elle avait rencontrés quelques heures plus tôt. Même avec sa perruque Punk multicolore, Rachel restait magnifique aux yeux de Quinn qui se laissa transporter dans l'histoire qu'elle avait déjà vu tant de fois en répétition.

Durant la première scène, on pouvait voir Rachel, jean troué, chemise écossaise ouverte sur un débardeur noir moulant, se faire jeter des coulisses dans des hurlements, suivie par ses valises. Elle répondait quelques insultes à son ancien logeur avant de déambuler dans les rues à la recherche d'un appartement en chantant son premier solo. La scène devenait noir, et la jeune chanteuse se retrouvait devant une porte, sa dernière chance. De l'autre côté, Josh jouant Sun commençait à chanter et les deux attaquaient leur premier duo. La chanson suivante apparaissait au Club où Kara, le personnage de Rachel, jouait de la guitare. C'était aussi la premier chanson de Santana, les deux jeunes femmes jouant avec les clientes, couchant à droite à gauche. Puis une nouvelle scène jouée avec Josh et Rachel se retrouvait avec les autres membres du groupe de musique pour son premier duo avec Emily. Les deux filles se tournaient autour pendant la moitié de la pièce avant d'enfin s'embrasser dans une scène où le visage de Rachel était recouvert de faux hématomes.

Quinn avait eu beaucoup de mal avec cette scène. Quoi qu'elle en dise, elle avait toujours été très possessive, en particulier avec Rachel. Pour quelle autre raison se serait-elle accrochée à Finn sinon pour l'empêcher de toucher à  _sa_  Diva ! Mais elle avait appris à faire confiance à Emily comme elle faisait confiance à Santana. Elles étaient devenues amies, et la grande rousse possédait un sens de l'honneur très développé. Jamais elle ne toucherait à un cheveu de Rachel maintenant, et elle avait même commencé à flirter de moins en moins avec Quinn. La scène la gênait, mais elle était supportable.

La partie la plus intéressante par la suite était l'arrivée de Brittany avec sa perruque noire et ses vêtements gothiques. La première fois que la grande blonde avait revêtu son costume, Quinn, Rachel et même Santana avaient explosé de rire en imaginant Britt en train de voler des vêtements dans l'armoire de Tina au Lycée. Le personnage de la blonde, Lia, était une jeune gothique introvertie incapable de s'exprimer proprement à l'oral, tout ça restant très Tina, mais écrivant mieux que bien des écrivains. Elle deviendrait par la suite la parolière et violoniste du groupe, et l'amante de Sun, le personnage de Josh.

Quand Santana avait appris cela, elle avait manqué d'égorger le pauvre Josh jusqu'à ce que Rachel lui rappelle qu'il était aussi gay qu'elle et qu'elle ne risquait donc rien.

La suite du spectacle expliquait la montée en puissance du groupe jusqu'à la célébrité internationale avant sa dislocation puis, son retour un an plus tard pour une dernière scène en hommage au passé.

Lorsque le rideau était tombé au final, il était devenu presque impossible de savoir qui de Quinn, Leroy ou Hiram applaudissait le plus fort. Les acteurs revinrent pour saluer le public une dernière fois, souriant tous et toutes. Lorsque le rideau tomba cette fois-ci définitivement, Quinn embrassa les deux hommes qui devaient partir en avance pour finir d'organiser la réception post-première du premier show On-Broadway de leur fille, et la jeune blonde était partie retrouver sa moitié dans les coulisses. Lorsqu'elle arriva devant Steeve, ce dernier lui demanda son laissez-passer le plus sérieusement du monde avant d'éclater de rire devant l'air incrédule de la blonde. Il l'enlaça en la félicitant pour la prestation de sa petite-amie, et elle en fit de même en parlant de Josh avant de partir en courant pour la loge de Rachel.

L'un des avantages de jouer dans un spectacle de Broadway était la loge personnelle, Rachel ne le redirait jamais assez ! Et au moment précis où Quinn passa sa porte un sourire aux lèvres, Rachel se dit que vraiment, il n'y avait rien de mieux... Elle reposa son démaquillant, ayant déjà fini de se débarrasser de sa couche épaisse de fond de teint, et se leva pour sauter dans les bras de sa petite-amie. Prise dans son élan, elle la plaqua contre la porte et commença à l'embrasser avidement. Elle était heureuse, le spectacle s'était mieux passé que dans ses rêves, et à partir d'aujourd'hui, son rêve de Broadway venait officiellement de se réaliser. Oui, au milieu de cette euphorie, elle en venait à se dire que ça ne serait pas si mal d'avoir sa première fois avec Quinn contre la porte de sa loge... Au Diable les "prenons les choses doucement" ! Elle était heureuse, et elle avait terriblement envie de faire l'amour à sa petite-amie ! Envie qu'elle avait depuis plusieurs mois, si ce n'était des années !

Quinn ne sembla pas s'offusquer quand sa langue lécha sa lèvre, au contraire, elle la laissa entrer et commença à répondre au baiser avec autant d'empressement que la petite brune contre elle. Elle gémit en sentant la main de Rachel tirer le bas de son débardeur hors de sa jupe et glisser ses doigts contre la peau de son ventre. Elle s'agrippa elle-même au costume de Rachel pour coller leur corps l'un à l'autre. Oui, elles étaient bien parties pour le faire... Et la petite brune en était ravie jusqu'à ce qu'un coup de l'autre côté de la porte ne les interrompe.

Rachel se décolla avec regret de la blonde pour écraser son front contre l'épaule de Quinn en grognant de frustration. La blonde se mit à rire doucement avant de se glisser hors de l'étreinte de la jeune Diva pour remettre son débardeur dans sa jupe et s'occuper de ses cheveux. Rachel vérifia qu'elle ne ressemblait pas à la fille interrompue dans sa tentative de profiter du corps de sa copine qu'elle était dans le miroir et après un dernier regard pour s'assurer que sa petite-amie était présentable, elle ouvrit la porte.

Quinn ne sut pas ce que Rachel avait vu en ouvrant la porte, mais elle avait bien vu sa petite-amie la claquer, sûrement au visage de quelqu'un, et se plaquer devant comme pour empêcher la personne d'entrer dans un geste protecteur.

\- Rach... Ça va ? Qui est derrière cette porte ?

\- C'est... Euh...

La jeune Diva essayait de trouver une solution, il fallait réfléchir et agir vite pour que Quinn ne croise pas une certaine personne debout derrière cette porte. Hélas, elle n'eut pas le temps que déjà deux coups secs étaient de nouveau frappés contre le bois, et une voix que Quinn ne reconnaissait que trop bien se fit entendre.

\- Rachel ? Chérie, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Pourquoi tu nous as fermé la porte au nez ? On peut entrer ?

Quinn avait perdu toute faculté cognitive, et poussa brutalement Rachel hors de son chemin pour ouvrir la porte devant Shelby et une petite fille blonde aux yeux noisettes. La stupeur put se lire aussi bien sur le visage de la mère de Rachel que sur celui de Quinn quand elle recula précipitamment.

\- Rachel ! Qu'est-ce qu'elles font là ? Pourquoi elles sont dans ta loge ? C'était un piège ? C'est ça ?

\- Quinn calme-toi...

Rachel avait essayé d'attraper le bras de sa petite-amie qui s'était dérobée en se prenant les pieds dans la table basse de la loge.

\- Tu me dis de me calmer alors qu'elles sont là ? Comment veux-tu que... Je n'étais pas prête ! Je ne suis pas prête ! Je ne peux pas...

Quinn était maintenant recroquevillée dans un coin du canapé, les yeux fixés sur la petite fille qui partageait ses gênes. Elle n'aurait jamais pensé revoir Beth. Elle savait qu'elle ne le supporterait pas, qu'elle en deviendrait folle et qu'elle voudrait la récupérer, la garder pour elle... Son bébé... Sa fille... La petite blonde tira sur la main de sa mère et détacha son regard de Quinn pour l'interroger.

\- Mama... La dame... Elle ressemble à la photo de ma deuxième maman...

Shelby sembla enfin sortir de sa transe pour répondre à sa petite fille.

\- Oui mon cœur, c'est Quinn, ta maman biologique...

La mère de Rachel s'était penchée pour se mettre à niveau de sa plus jeune fille.

\- Je ne savais pas qu'elle serait là mon poussin, et je pense qu'il va falloir que l'on revienne plus tard pour voir ta grande sœur...

\- Mais je voulais parler à grande sœur Rachel et maman Quinn !

\- Je sais Beth, on reviendra tout à l'heure pour voir Rachel d'accord ? Et peut-être que Quinn pourra te parler aussi, mais je ne peux rien te promettre...

Sur ce, Shelby lança un regard à sa fille aînée qui hocha la tête en réponse, et les deux intruses s'en allèrent comme elles étaient venues.

De son côté, Quinn avait l'impression de devenir folle. Ses yeux étaient exorbités et elle revivait encore le moment douloureux où elle avait dû donner une petite Beth âgée de quelques heures seulement à une infirmière pour ne plus jamais pouvoir la prendre dans ses bras. Elle ressentait encore le vide qui avait suivi, et la douleur tous les ans le jour de son anniversaire. Elle se revoyait quelques années plus tard avec Puck dans l'appartement de Shelby, reprendre sa fille dans ses bras et se sentir de nouveau complète. Elle se ressentit perdre pied et vouloir tout tenter pour la récupérer quitte à faire souffrir Shelby qui semblait pourtant une mère parfaite, bien meilleure que ce qu'elle n'aurait jamais pu être à seize ans. Mais malgré tout ce que sa tête lui disait, malgré le fait qu'elle sache qu'elle avait fait le bon choix, son cœur lui continuait de lui crier dans toute sa douleur que son bébé devrait être avec elle, qu'elle aurait dû être celle qui lui avait tenu la main lors de ses premiers pas, qu'elle aurait dû être celle à se faire appeler "Mama" par une petite Beth incapable de prononcer mieux le mot "maman"... Elle avait tout raté avec sa fille, et pour ça, elle ne pourrait jamais se pardonner elle-même.

Quand la détresse dans son cœur devint trop grande, elle se mit à hurler "Santana !" de manière hystérique. Elle ne se rendait même pas compte qu'une brunette en pleurs l'avait prise dans ses bras et essayait de la ramener avec elle. Elle restait là, impassible, à crier "Santana" encore et encore.

En entendant sa meilleure amie crier son nom de sa loge commune avec Brittany, la jeune Latina enleva ses lèvres du cou de sa future femme pour sortir en trombe, sa fiancée aux trousses, retrouver Quinn. En entrant dans la loge de Rachel, elle put voir une Quinn échevelée, le regard vide, en train de pleurer en l'appelant. Quinn semblait perdue, et Santana ne l'avait vu qu'une seule fois comme ça, la fois où elle avait évoqué sa fille devant elle pour la dernière fois. Santana se précipita près de sa meilleure amie en interrogeant Rachel du regard, mais cette dernière semblait trop désespérée par l'état de Quinn pour s'en rendre compte.

\- Berry ! Je devine que je n'obtiendrai rien de Q alors tu vas devoir m'expliquer ce qui s'est passé !

\- C'est... On était dans ma loge, et quelqu'un a toqué à la porte alors je suis partie ouvrir, et je suis tombée sur Shelby et...

Rachel regarda Quinn et comprit qu'elle n'avait aucun intérêt à prononcer le prénom de Beth. Santana n'avait pas besoin de plus pour comprendre.

\- Et tu as laissé Quinn les voir ? Mais tu es plus conne que je ne le croyais Berry !

\- Non ! J'ai fermé la porte avant que Quinn ne les voit, mais Shelby a parlé, et Quinn m'a poussée pour ouvrir la porte et elle les a vues...

\- Ok... Ok... Mais qu'est-ce qu'elles foutaient là de base ?

\- Je n'en sais rien ! Je ne les avais vues qu'il y a plusieurs années à la fin d'une séance de  _Proof_  ! Apparemment Shelby a encore ses entrées à Broadway et est capable d'entrer dans n'importe quels coulisses ! Je n'avais pas la moindre idée qu'elles viendraient aujourd'hui !

\- Je veux bien te croire Berry, mais il va falloir réparer Q là...

\- Comment ça la réparer ?

\- Tu te rappelles quand Shelby était revenue en dernière année à McKinley ?

Rachel hocha la tête, elle n'avait pas oublié comme sa mère l'avait ignorée à ce moment de sa vie malgré sa présence dans le même Lycée qu'elle.

\- Quinn avait eu sa psychose où elle avait essayé de reprendre Beth... Et bien elle n'en est jamais tout à fait sortie. Elle a compris que c'était mal, qu'elle devait laisser sa fille à Shelby, mais elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de vouloir la récupérer, alors elle a décidé de ne jamais essayer de la revoir quand Shelby est partie avec la petite...

\- Je... Je ne le savais pas...

\- Personne d'autre que B et moi ne le savions, il n'y avait pas besoin... Mais je me rappelle d'une chose, il n'y a qu'une seule personne qui sans le savoir a réussi à la remettre sur pied quand elle avait voulu récupérer Beth... Et c'était toi Ra- Berry !

\- Moi ?

\- Tu as toujours eu un pouvoir sur Q, elle t'écoute comme elle n'écoute personne ! Tu n'as jamais remarqué qu'elle disait toujours amen à tout ce que tu voulais au Lycée ? C'était ridicule comme elle pouvait essayer de faire de ta vie un enfer et t'obéir comme un petit chien le lendemain !

Rachel réfléchit un instant. Santana avait raison, quand Rachel avait demandé à Quinn de faire semblant de draguer Finn pour vérifier sa fidélité, la blonde l'avait fait. Quand elle lui avait dit de laisser Shelby tranquille, elle l'avait fait aussi... Mais ça n'expliquait pas tout.

\- Peut-être Santana, mais elle agit comme si je n'existais plus depuis qu'elles sont entrées dans la loge, et elle n'appelle que toi !

\- Oh, ça c'est simple, c'est parce qu'elle sait que je suis la seule capable de la réveiller assez pour qu'elle puisse t'écouter !

Sur ce, la Latina fit un clin d'œil à la petite brune avant de gifler violemment Quinn et de lui hurler dessus.

\- C'est bientôt fini oui ? Tu vas te calmer tout de suite Quinn Fabray !

La violence de l'échange sembla ramener Quinn qui fixa un instant Santana avant de se tourner vers Rachel et de la prendre dans ses bras. Après un dernier sourire, la Latina prit Brittany par la main et laissa le couple seul dans la loge.

Quinn expliqua ses peurs à Rachel, elle lui avoua les pensées les plus sombres de son âme et la brunette se montra une oreille attentive. Il fallut plus de vingt minutes à Quinn pour vider son sac et se dévoiler entièrement à la petite brune qui en avait profité pour se changer. Et maintenant, Rachel était assise dans le petit canapé de sa loge, Quinn emprisonnée entre ses bras, le menton sur l'épaule de la blonde.

\- Tu sais Quinn, même si c'est dur, tu ne peux pas supprimer Beth de ta vie...

\- Je sais, mais... Ne pas l'avoir totalement est tellement dur...

\- Laisse-moi te dire quelque chose Quinn... Lorsque j'ai rencontré Shelby pour la première fois après 16 ans de vie, j'ai d'abord été déçue car elle ne semblait pas pouvoir m'accepter pour ce que j'étais. Elle voulait un bébé, et je n'en étais plus un depuis longtemps... Ça a été dur, mais finalement, c'était préférable à ne pas savoir qui était ma mère... Et il y a quelques années, elle est réapparue dans ma loge avec Beth... Elle avait grandi en devenant vraiment mère, et elle a su recoller les morceaux avec moi... Elle n'habite pas à NYC, donc nous ne nous étions jamais revues, mais nous échangions maintenant des coups de téléphone et des lettres... Tu ne peux pas savoir le bien que ça m'a fait de vraiment connaître ma mère biologique Quinn ! Et puis, j'ai pu apprendre à connaître Beth...

\- Elle est comment ?

La voix de Quinn était faible mais elle voulait vraiment savoir comment était sa fille.

\- Tu as pu la voir, physiquement, c'est ton sosie avec le sourire de Noah en plus... En caractère, on pourrait jurer que c'est moi sa mère !

Rachel resserra sa prise autour de Quinn avant de continuer.

\- Elle adore les comédies musicales et passe son temps à chanter... Je pense que c'est beaucoup dû à l'exemple de Shelby... Lorsqu'elle veut quelque chose, elle n'hésite pas à faire du chantage affectif pour l'avoir, et si on lui refuse toujours, elle pose ses mains sur ses hanches en lançant un regard empli de reproche très Fabray. Lorsque d'autres enfants ont essayé de se moquer d'elle à l'école, elle a finie avec un beau bleu sur la joue, mais les deux garçons qui l'avaient embêtée se sont retrouvés à l'infirmerie !

Quinn se mit à rire.

\- Très Puck...

\- Oui, c'est bien votre fille à tous les deux. Elle a du caractère et ne se laisse pas faire ! Mais elle est aussi très douce. La seule fois où je l'ai gardée, elle s'est tout de suite précipitée vers une petite fille qui pleurait dans le parc, et cinq minutes plus tard elles jouaient toutes les deux en riant. Elle a su prendre le meilleur de vous deux. En dehors de l'attitude violente de Noah peut-être...

Une larme coula le long de la joue de Quinn.

\- Je veux la connaître...

\- Je sais...

\- Mais j'ai peur Rachel...

\- Tu n'as pas à avoir peur, je serai là.

\- Oui...

* * *

Les deux jeunes filles étaient restées un instant dans les bras l'une de l'autre avant de se diriger vers la réception pour fêter la première du spectacle. Rachel avait appelé Shelby pour les inviter elle et Beth à y participer en lui assurant que Quinn était d'accord.

C'était une soirée décontractée, et les invités bien qu'habillés de manière élégante n'avaient pas poussé le vice jusqu'à sortir smokings et robes de soirées. À peine entrée, Rachel avait fini plaquée dans les bras de ses pères alors qu'une Santana déjà passablement éméchée sautait au cou de Quinn en essayant de l'embrasser avant que Brittany ne la retienne. Rachel et Quinn discutèrent agréablement avec Hiram et Leroy avant que la brunette ne remarque sa mère à l'autre bout de la salle. Elle attrapa la main de Quinn et la dirigea en silence. Shelby sourit amicalement à la mère de sa fille. Elle la comprenait bien mieux que peu de personne ne le pourraient un jour, elle avait été dans la même situation bien des années plus tôt.

\- Bonjour Quinn, ça fait longtemps.

\- Bonjour... Oui, ça va faire six ans...

La blonde n'avait pas lâché la petite fille en robe blanche qui essayait de sauter dans les bras de Rachel du regard.

\- Alors... Qu'est-ce que tu faisais dans la loge de Rachel ? Vous êtes amies maintenant ?

\- En fait...

C'était Rachel qui avait décidé de répondre. Elle avait coupé sa phrase pour caler la petite Beth entre son bras droit et sa hanche avant d'attraper la main de Quinn de sa main libre.

\- Quinn et moi sommes en couple depuis plusieurs mois. Et elle est aussi mon assistante.

\- Oh, je vois... Et bien il semblerait que nous soyons destinées à nous revoir souvent Quinn. Nous venons de déménager à NYC, et Beth espérait pouvoir passer du temps avec Rachel... Mais je suis sûre qu'elle sera ravie d'en profiter pour apprendre à connaître sa deuxième maman. Pas vrai ma chérie ?

La petite sourit de ce sourire hérité de Puck et répondit.

\- Oui ! Mais... Si Maman Quinn est amoureuse de Grande sœur Rachel... Alors Grande sœur est aussi ma maman... Je ne comprends plus très bien...

Rachel embrassa la tempe de Beth avant de répondre.

\- J'avais oublié de préciser qu'elle est aussi intelligente que sa mère biologique !

Elle se tourna ensuite vers la petite fille dans ses bras.

\- Tant que je ne suis pas mariée à Quinn, je reste juste ta grande sœur. Et si nous nous marions un jour, je pense que tu seras assez grande pour comprendre que tu n'auras pas besoin de nous qualifier de "maman" ou "grande sœur" ! Je serai juste Rachel. D'accord ?

La petite sembla réfléchir un moment avant de répondre avec un grand sourire.

\- D'accord !

C'est à ce moment là qu'une tornade brune arriva près d'elles. Santana avait visiblement décuvé car elle venait presque d'arracher Beth des bras de Rachel pour la prendre dans ses bras en s'écriant.

\- Hey mini Q ! Ça fait des années que je rêve de voir ta bouille !

Beth s'était mise à rire alors que Santana commençait à la faire tournoyer dans ses bras.

\- Tu peux m'appeler Tata San ! Je suis la meilleure amie de Quinn !

Pendant ce temps, Brittany s'était installée entre Rachel et Quinn qui regardaient la Latina sous un œil nouveau.

\- Elle aime tellement les enfants... Je devrais peut-être coucher avec Puck pour la rendre maman...

Les deux filles se tournèrent vivement vers elle pour répondre.

\- Je crois qu'il y a de meilleures méthodes pour ça !

C'était Quinn qui avait répondu la première, mais Rachel s'était sentie obligée d'ajouter.

\- Et je ne suis pas convaincue que Santana apprécie que tu couches avec quelqu'un d'autre qu'elle...

Brittany avait réfléchi un instant avant de répondre.

\- C'est vrai... Mais de toute façon on a le temps...

Sur ce, elle avait attrapé la main de Quinn pour l'entraîner avec elle vers Santana et Beth. Rachel s'était alors tournée vers Shelby qui lui avait souri.

\- Je pense que je vais les laisser s'amuser ensemble, et puis, je crois qu'il faut que je discute avec tes pères...

La grande brune était donc partie en direction d'Hiram et Leroy. Rachel s'apprêtait à retrouver le groupe de filles près de Beth quand un homme à l'autre bout de la salle lui fit signe de venir le retrouver, et après un dernier regard pour sa petite-amie en train de rire avec sa fille dans les bras, elle partit dans la direction du jeune homme.

Quinn était heureuse, elle s'était rarement sentie aussi complète dans sa vie. Elle était au beau milieu d'une réception, allongée sur le dos à faire faire l'avion à une fillette de sept ans et demi, à  _sa_  fille ! Et rien d'autre ne comptait. Quinn était heureuse, elle savait qu'elle reverrait Beth régulièrement après ce que Shelby lui avait dit, et maintenant qu'elle avait Rachel avec elle, elle ne ressentait plus ce besoin d'avoir Beth pour elle toute seule. Elle savait qu'une fois le soir venu, elle pourrait se lover dans les bras de sa petite-amie et ne plus penser qu'elle était seule. Beth avait tenté de les faire jouer à un jeu compliqué dont elle avait inventé les règles en donnant les rôles avec autorité ce qui avait faire rire Santana.

\- Tu ne peux vraiment pas le renier Q !

Finalement, Beth avait dû abdiquer quand elle s'était rendue compte que seule Brittany avait compris quelque chose à ses explications, et se contenta de jouer à chat avec elles. C'était le moment qu'Emily avait choisi pour arriver et se diriger droit vers le groupe.

\- Hey ! Qui est cette charmante petite fille ?

\- C'est mini-Q Em !

Bien entendu, Santana avait été la première à répondre à son double roux.

\- Je m'appelle Beth Corcoran !

Beth avait tendu la main vers Emily qui avait souri avant de la serrer.

\- C'est la fille de Quinn.

Cette fois-ci c'était Brittany qui avait ajouté sa petite phrase.

\- Et bien... Elle est partie pour être aussi belle que sa maman ! D'ici quelques années elle sera tout à fait mon type...

Sa remarque valut un coup de coude de la part de Quinn dans les côtes d'Emily.

\- Je t'interdis de toucher à ma fille !

\- Ouai, on touche pas à mini-Q ! Sinon c'est moi qui me fâche !

Emily se mit à rire aux menaces de Quinn et Santana, et la blonde en profita pour parcourir la salle du regard à la recherche de Rachel. Elle la trouva dans un coin en grande discussion avec Stephen, l'acteur de  _Proof_  qui avait essayé de la draguer au restaurant la première fois que Quinn avait suivi la brunette au travail. Elle suivit l'échange un instant jusqu'à voir le jeune homme se pencher vers Rachel pour l'embrasser en la tenant par les épaules. Sans attendre, la blonde se dirigea vers eux. Au moment où elle arriva assez près pour toucher Rachel, Stephen avait réussi à poser ses lèvres sur celles de la brunette qui le poussait désespérément. Sans plus réfléchir, Quinn attrapa le poignet de sa petite amie et la tira dans ses bras. Après l'avoir enlacée rapidement, elle la plaça derrière elle pour s'avancer vers le jeune homme souriant. Sans s'en rendre compte, la blonde s'était redressée en posant ses mains sur ses hanches avant de regarder Stephen d'un air menaçant.

\- Écoute loser, je sais que Rachel est irrésistiblement belle, intelligente, drôle, charmante et je vais m'arrêter là pour ne pas passer ma soirée à vanter ses mérites. Mais il se trouve aussi que c'est MA petite-amie, et que je suis particulièrement jalouse !

Santana qui s'était rapprochée avec Beth dans les bras regarda fièrement sa meilleure amie et chuchota à la petite fille.

\- Tu vois ça mini-Q ? C'est ta vraie maman ! Ma girl est de retour !

Stephen sourit à la blonde sans perdre de sa superbe.

\- Parce que tu crois que tu me fais peur ? Une petite blonde fragile comme toi ? Laisse-moi rire !

\- Oh, si tu savais à qui tu parles, je peux t'assurer que tu serais en train de te faire dessus !

Avec un dernier sourire sadique, Quinn se tourna vers Santana.

\- S ! Je ne crois pas qu'ils aient de slushies par ici, mais je pense qu'un grand verre de punch glacé devrait faire l'affaire.

\- À vos ordres Capitaines !

Santana laissa Beth dans les bras d'Emily et partit en courant vers le punch avec Brittany. Le temps qu'elles reviennent avec trois gobelets remplis de liquide glacé, Stephen et Quinn n'avaient pas cessé de se jauger du regard. Brittany et Santana se mirent chacune d'un coté de Quinn, comme au bon vieux temps, et la brune tendit un verre à son ancienne Capitaine. Les trois filles sourirent en s'avançant vers Stephen qui n'avait toujours pas compris ce qui allait lui arriver.

\- Laisse-moi te montrer un avant-goût de la manière dont je traitais les losers comme toi qui se mettaient en travers de mon chemin à McKinley High !

Et sans attendre une seconde de plus, les trois filles jetèrent le contenu de leur gobelet au visage du jeune homme qui ouvrit la bouche de surprise avant de courir vers les toilettes. Santana tapa dans la main de Brittany avant de se tourner vers Quinn.

\- Il n'y a pas à dire, ça ne se démodera jamais ! Les slushies... Sûrement ma plus brillante idée !

Quinn lui sourit avant de lui répondre tristement.

\- Sauf quand on les jetait au visage de Rachel...

\- Ouai... Sauf là...

Santana se retourna pour récupérer Beth, mais Shelby avait déjà repris sa fille et discutait avec Lara en gardant la petite dans ses bras. Alors Brittany et elle retrouvèrent Emily du côté du Punch pour cette fois-ci boire un verre.

Il n'avait pas fallu longtemps à Rachel pour retrouver ses esprits et attraper la blonde par le poignet pour la tirer devant le bâtiment où avait lieu leur petite fête. Lorsque Rachel la plaqua sur le mur, Quinn se prépara psychologiquement à se faire remonter les brettelles comme jamais.

\- Quinn ! Je devrais te gifler pour avoir eu un comportement aussi Néandertalien !

La blonde ferma les yeux, prête à encaisser sa gifle.

\- Mais revoir l'ancienne Quinn, qui plus est se montrer aussi protectrice envers moi...

Quinn ouvrit un œil et vit Rachel regarder le sol en rougissant.

\- Je ne peux pas dire que ça m'ait laissée indifférente...

La blonde se prépara à répondre, mais les lèvres de Rachel s'écrasèrent sur les siennes dans un baiser fiévreux. La brunette approfondit rapidement le baiser tout en glissant ses mains sous le débardeur de la blonde pour caresser son ventre et griffer son dos. Les deux filles gémissaient l'une contre l'autre lorsque Rachel s'écarta pour reprendre sa respiration.

\- Maintenant il va falloir assumer les conséquences de vos actes Mlle Fabray...

Quinn hocha doucement la tête en avalant difficilement sa salive avant de tirer Rachel par la main vers leur appartement à deux rues de là.

Pour la première fois, Quinn put sentir le corps de Rachel se tendre sous ses doigts et Rachel put entendre Quinn gémir son nom lors de son orgasme. Lorsque les deux filles se réveillèrent nues dans les bras l'une de l'autre le lendemain matin, elles surent qu'elles s'étaient enfin retrouvées. Ou peut-être simplement trouvées pour la première fois.

* * *

**THE END**

**Author's Note:**

> Pour ceux qui penseraient que j'ai des tendances narcissiques, le personnage que joue Emily s'appelle bien Paori tout comme moi, mais Les Monstres de Foire est la première histoire que j'ai vraiment commencé à écrire (je ne l'ai jamais finit car je me suis rendu compte qu'elle ne rendrait jamais aussi bien que je l'avais imaginée sans chansons dedans et je suis nulle pour écrire des trucs qui rimes XD). Comme cette histoire me tient à cœur, à défaut de la finir, j'ai voulu la faire apparaître ici ^^. J'ai donc repris les vrais noms des personnages dont Paori qui a donné naissance à mon pseudo ^^.
> 
> Vous pouvez me retrouver sur itsadoucifyingworld.tumblr.com ;)


End file.
